Burlesque
by Jump-My-Bones
Summary: Two girls go to Hogwarts and do everyone. Crazy plot line ensues. Done during Goblet of Fire. It's FUNNY! I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dearest readers, this is false. So shut your traps.

It was a gloriously sunny day when Bucket awoke. She rolled over and found herself on the floor, for she had fallen asleep in the train compartment. Her friend Hype also woke up, but with a scream, having been frightened by the crash of Bucket.

"You scared me!" Hype gasped putting her hand over her heart.  
"Well you scare easy." Bucket quipped back returning to her chair.  
"This is going to be boring isn't it?" Hype asked after a long pause.  
Just as the words came out of the girl's mouth the compartment door slid open to reveal a boy standing there with a look of concern. "I heard a scream." He stated.

"No, you didn't." Bucket retorted, her blue eyes brightening playfully at the sight of the brunette boy. He stared at her, "well, considering my compartment it right behind yours and the fact _she_," he indicated towards Hype, "looks shocked, and you are on the floor, and that I did, indeed hear a scream, I'd say yes, I did." What he didn't realize is that Bucket was no longer paying attention to him, but staring behind his shoulder. Hype, on the other hand, did, and kicked her. "Bucket is demented, she has no memory of anything, so don't even bother talking to her." The boy frowned at the name 'Bucket', but smiled down at Hype.

"What's your name?" He asked tilting his head to the side. "Hype." The girl replied a little shyly. The boy, who ever he was, cocked his eyebrow at this "Why are your names so strange?" He asked "They're Dutch." The girls replied in unison. "I see...Well I'm going back to my compartment...Shout again if you need anything." He said smiling again at Hype before he left who waved a shy Bye to him as the door shut. When she finally tore her eyes from the door Bucket was smirking at her. "What?" She said defensively. "Awwww Little Hypie!" Bucket crooned.

"You just shut up!" Hype cried, mock-glaring at Bucket, who rolled around laughing, for she was still on the floor. After two whole minutes of giggling and glaring, Bucket sat up, "you wanna go torment people?" she asked, already getting up and opening the door. Hype pushed herself up, grumbling, "I don't even know why you bother asking, God!" But Bucket was already pressing her face against the glass doors of the compartments, making the inmates squeal. Bucket found this uproariously funny because she knew that the trolley lady had just come by with snacks. So, she figured everyone thought it was the woman.

Hype couldn't help but giggle a little bit though she only trailed behind not participating in the disturbance of the other passengers. Bucket, however was having a blast. Until her face pressed up against the glass of the compartment to have another face jammed against the glass on the other side. In shock Bucket fell back but soon scrambled to her feet throwing the door open. "YOU! Are a PINEAPPLE!" She shouted but the ebony haired boy on the other side was laughing far too hard to notice. She looked at the dark haired boy with a glare for a moment before he stood wiping his eyes of the laughing and offering her his hand. "Sorry." He said crystal blue eyes meeting hers. "Oh...Well you know..." He tilted his head "I know?" "Good for you." She said taking a brush out of her purse and walking out again. Hype stood in the hall with a giggle. "Awwww Little Bucki." She mimicked.

The glare Bucket tried to shoot at Hype did not cover up the large smile that she had on her face. When Hype began to laugh at that, Bucket's red cheeks turned redder and she hid her face behind the curtain of her blonde hair, which she was brushing. She admired her reflection for a minute, and then put the brush away. "Now." She started, turning to Hype, " where are we?" Hype thought for a moment, looked out the window, then consulted the GPS System she was born with in her head, "we have, like, 10 minutes until we get there." Bucket whooped, "YAY!" she screamed, "LET'S GET NAKED!"

The door opened again and the black haired boy jumped out with a whoop as well pelvic thrusting beside Bucket. "Get out of my dancing space!" Bucket said pushing him back into the compartment. "I must insist you stop that..." The brunette from earlier said standing in the hall with his arms crossed. "Go back to your compartment and dress quietly and don't disturb anyone else."  
"Ew god don't listen to him!" The black haired boy said leaning on the doorframe his hair sticking out at odd angle from the fall. Bucket twitched taking out her brush again and beginning to brush the boy's soft hair back into place with out consent or warning.  
"Shadow I insist you go back into your compartment." The other boy said arching an eyebrow at Bucket. Hype had buried her face in her hands. "Don't even listen to this kid, he's all goody-two-shoes but he's not so good when teachers aren't around. Prefect HA! I laugh at you, Andy, I laugh! AND LAUGH!" Shadow said only casting a glance at Bucket as she brushed his hair flat.  
"I get it Shadow; you laugh..." Andy said putting his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.  
"Shadow...That's a weird name. Mines Bucket." She commented out of nowhere.  
"It's Dutch." She and Shadow said in unison and then laughed.  
"Great...Two of them." Hype and Andy groaned also at the same time they glanced at each other and looked away smiling softly.

Bucket finished brushing Shadow's hair and put the brush away. "Well," she said, "Iĺm going to put on my uniform, because it's a skirt and I love skirts." She backed into her compartments and slammed the door, screaming "NO HYPES ALLOWED!" Hype sighed, "She's in one of her moods again..." Andy blinked; Shadow went back into his compartment, singing loudly. The silence between the two was awkward, both of them were embarrassed about their friends, but they both kept meeting each other's eyes and blushing. "I need to...um... I'd better..." Hype waved her hand towards the compartment, her eyes not leaving his, Andy started, and glanced away, "oh, yeah, me too... Can't leave him alone long..." They both smiled at each other and backed up into their compartments, both saying "bye" quietly.

When Hype finally turned around, she saw Bucket all dressed and making plane noises with her wand, "vashoom...vashoom... reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! EEEEEEEERRRRKK!" The wand braked infront of Hype's face and Bucket flicked it "ARGINTOUSLE!" With a wild grin, she waited for something to happen, and when a snail fell from it's tip, she threw it at the wall, where it stuck and started to creep up. The compartment door swung open as she was screaming another hex, "ADVADA KEDUVA!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" A boy maybe a year younger than them with dark hair like Shadow's but green eyes and glasses shouted.  
"EW WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET OUT YOU! EW AND GET THAT SCAR REMOVED!" Bucket screamed grabbing hold of the boy and kicking him out of the compartment and slamming the door. "You...Punted him." Hype said staring wide eyed. "So? He was some gross little sixer." She said. "Bucket the sixers have been sevies for a year now. And he'd by a fourth year not a sixer." Hype said looking out after the boy. Why did that kid seem familiar? "PSSSSHHHHH! You're just pissy." Bucket said before looking at the ceiling, which was a swirling vortex from her previous hex. "Just be thankful you messed up that spell and nothing happened." Hype said as she finished getting her robes on. Bucket gave a smile that you'd have to know to understand. "Yes...Nothing happened. Lets go find that love of your life again!" Bucket said shoving Hype out the compartment and away from the vortex before she noticed. "BUCKET!" Hype yelled, going bright red.

Bucket shushed her and they peered down the hall for their new friends. Without warning, the train skidded to a halt and Hype nearly fell over. They heard the conductor swear, "almost missed that stop, I did," he slurred, sounding kind of drunk. Bucket laughed, but was drowned out by the conductor, "OI!" He shouted, "You lot! Get off my train!" The girls picked up their purses and began to walk towards the door, but the glass doors of every compartment flew open and kids piled out, their ages ranging from 11 to 17. Hype shrieked as the mob of people surrounded them, she grabbed hold of Bucket's arm, the one that wasn't pushing people out of her way, and was pulled to the door. "Jesus," Bucket said, exasperated, "it's like they like school or something." She glared at the glasses kid she had punted as he walked by, "You know who's gross? HIM!" Hype shook her head, "get moving, you ding dong."

Stepping off the train Hype noticed they didn't have their bags. "Oh don't bother going back for them. We have the important stuff in our purses and we get a school uniform...Besides they've probably been sucked into the vortex by now." Bucket said continuing to walk towards a series of Carriages all without horses attached to them. "Oh well...Wait...WHAT VORTEX?" Suddenly Bucket's purse fluttered slightly opening it to double check that Lune, her orange and white Tabby, hadn't hopped in as it was very cramped (he had been exploring the train and she presumed he'd find his way to the school). She opened her bag to see a similar swirling vortex to the one that was on the ceiling of their compartment. "I don't know what you're talking about Hypie." Bucket said preoccupied with shoving her entire arm into her purse, which of course would not look suspicious at all. She soon discovered Lune was indeed in her purse as she took him from the vortex as well as Way, Hype's little grey kitten, and their luggage...And the Conductor. "EW!" She screamed shoving his head back into the vortex that sat amongst a bunch of notebooks. "I really could keep Morgan in here." She mumbled to herself before looking back up to Hype who was staring slack jawed. "I TOLD you we had all the important stuff in our purses." Bucket said exasperatedly as if it was obvious as she handed Hype her kitten. She opened her mouth to say something but Bucket grabbed her luggage and began to run off towards the carriages. Hype had no choice but to pick up her luggage as well and follow.

All the carriages seemed to be filling up fast, so when Hype caught up to Bucket, she was pushing a couple second years out of the carriage. "Move it, you dyke." Bucket said, nudging the girl out. She and her friends stared up from the ground at her, scandalized, but didn't say anything. Hype quickly climbed up and sat in the seat across from Bucket. "Are these things pulled by nothing?" Bucket asked, leaning over and swatting the air in front of the carriage, when her hand collided with something, she screamed and stuck her arm into her purse again. She came back out with a bag of flour and dumped it in a six-foot ratio around the carriage. Hype slapped her hand to her forehead, "Bucket, get back here, you nut!" Bucket complied without protest and they made their way up to the castle.

Once they reached the Great Hall, a big hand pushed them up with the first years, all of which were barely 5 feet tall. Bucket, at 5'9, and Hype, at 5'5, felt very awkward. The big hand was attached to an even bigger man, and he was escorting the first years, including a tiny boy covered in the big man's, or Hagrid, as he's called, long fur coat. They waited patiently in line as the first people went up; Achoo, Amber, Adamson, Edward... But, with her mild ADHD, Bucket started looking at the crowds of people at the tables. She nudged Hype and pointed at the yellow table, "my God, Hype, look at him! He's fucking hot!" This came out louder than she expected and the eyes turned to her, she blushed and said "um... It was Colin..." To her surprise, the red table looked at the small boy who looked like the other, smaller boy standing in front of them.

"Bergin, C-" An older looking witch began to read off the list but Bucket's ADHD seemed to clear up immediately and she snapped her head up. "DON'T SAY MY SLAVE NAME!" She screeched the entire great hall looking at her in bafflement. "It's Bucket. Bergin, Bucket or Bucket Bergin if you're normal and not a freak job like YOU!" She said giving a scathing look towards the glasses boy.  
"Right...Bergin... Bucket..." Professor McGonagall said scribbling out the previous name and putting in 'Bucket', Bucket skipped up to the front taking a dainty seat on the stool. She had soft blond hair, cut just above her shoulders and bright mischievous blue eyes set in a tanned face with rosy cheeks. Around her neck she wore five gold coins that certainly didn't look like galleons.

As she sat down someone from the green table stood up. "WOOooooOOOOOooo!" The dark haired boy she recognized as Shadow did the one-man wave as Andy, who sat beside him, tried to pull him back down into his seat to which Shadow recoiled with. "Don't touch me there. But sat back down. Bucket and him sharing a broad smile from across the room as half the great hall snickered. The other half, especially the people from the blue table, gave exasperated looks.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Bucket's head it only took a few seconds before the hat shrieked out "SLYTHERIN! DEFINATELY SLYTHERIN! GET ME OFF HER HEAD!" Bucket cackled slightly but stood fixing her hair. "My beoooooootiful head." She said handing the teacher the hat. "Which one's Slytherin?" Bucket asked and the teacher gave her an expression of disbelief. "The green one..." She said pointing at the Slytherin table where Shadow was being firmly held down by Andy as the table did a little golf clap. Shadow did however manage to do a small sitting wave, which Bucket returned in a small movement of her wrists before grinning and heading over.

"Why fancy meeting you here. You know the hat said the saaaaame thing about me! What a coincidence." Shadow said with a smile as he pushed some boy over a ways so she could sit. She laughed "Get me off her head?" "Yes the operation was completed this year. Pretty sweet huh?" He joked back. "Sorry about him...He ate about 23 chocolate frogs." Andy said. "Psh, he's my husband." Bucket said the remark making little sense. "Yeah jeez. She's my wife." "And he's the father of my children. Where's my child support?" "I haven't left you yet!" "Psh I want it anyway."

Andy looked away, smiling despite himself, and turned his attention back to the sorting stage. Professor McGonagall read off Ewin, Kenneth and he was sorted into Hufflepuff. The yellow table cheered almost as loud as Bucket and Shadow, who were cheering because they didn't get the weird last named kid. When the next kid, Fouger, Hannah was sorted into Slytherin, the two booed, making the girl glare, she took a seat next to the pug nosed girl who looked a bit younger than them.

Finally it was Hype's turn, "French, _Hype_?" Asked the old woman, peering at the page. Bucket snickered like a maniac. "Mmhm," Hype sat down on the stool, and pushed back her fine, feathery, long brown hair and adjusted her glasses, which weren't nearly as big at the portrait Bucket had drawn of Hype on the back of her shirt. Hype had yet to notice it. She looked a little nervous; being as she had more brains that evilness. When Professor McGonagall handed Hype the hat, the room went quiet. Sensing Hype's awkwardness, Bucket stood up on her seat, "GO HYPE!" She shouted, jumping up and down. Hype looked behind her and saw a male teacher with long black hair put his face in his hands. Smiling again, Hype put the hat on her head. When it spoke to her, she shrieked fell off the stool. Regaining her posture, she adjusted her self and listened. _I see you have a marvelous mind up here, I'm sure Ravenclaw would be- No... You want to be with your friends, I see... you're loyal... Maybe Gryffindor- OK! OK! _The brim of the hat opened and it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" She got up off the stool and ran to her friends.

Hype ran into Bucket who spun her around once but then dropped her friend. "I'm not like that Hype, you lesbian." She said sitting back down. Hype sighed dusting herself off and standing up. Bucket looked around. "Go sit beside your lesbian girlfriend." She said pointing to Andy. "There's someone sitting there, Bucket." Hype said looking at the blond boy. "Psssh. Andy, punch him." Bucket ordered. "I can't do that." Andy said dryly. "Hype your girlfriend sucks. Shadow, go punch him." She said. The blond boy looked up. "I can HEAR you, you know. Do you have any idea who I am?" He snapped. "A gross little sixer who needs to wash his hair. Shadow, go punch him." Bucket prompted nudging the boy. "I can't punch Draco!" Shadow said, as if it was the most heinous thing he'd ever heard. "And why not?" Bucket said putting her hands on her hips, which since she was sitting hit the boy beside her in the side with her elbow. "He's my lover! Ain't that right kitten?" Shadow said leaning over Andy to stroke Draco's arm, who looked at him horrified and disgusted. The blond turned to the two beefy boys by his side and announced they were moving as people around them snickered especially Bucket who was giggling insanely. "Right then..." Hype said taking the seat Draco had previously been sitting in.

The first course arrived and they served themselves some food. Half way through, Dumbledore stood up, "Ok, all, since we are all done dinner", he clapped his hands and the food disappeared, a collective groan sounded through the Hall. Dumbledore laughed, "No, I'm totally kidding. I have some news and I'm SO FUCKING EXCITED!" The pupils exchanged looks of shock at hearing their beloved headmaster swear. "Ok, shut up. This year we're holding the Triwizard Tournament. You have to be 17 to enter, there will be a curse put on it and blah blah blah, go eat again." He sat down and the food reappeared. Now the hall was buzzing with excitement. Bucket sighed, "I wish I could be cursed..." Hype snorted and the Slytherins stared hopefully and wickedly at her. Andy's eyes widened, "don't SAY that!" He said loudly, Bucket pouted, "you're crushing my dreams..." Suddenly she smiled again, "hey, who's that guy?" She pointed at Draco, "Why's he a snob?"

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's a pure blood and his father is a git. It's hereditary." Shadow said several people glared but he just smiled back. "Well that's a dumb reason to be a snob! If he was as awesome as me, I could understand." Bucket said smoothing her hair and nodding. She clapped her hands together, "so, what do you do at this school? Magic? Because I have this wand and I'm all," she pulled out her wand and waved it, "Supafly!" It began to snow red flakes. From across the room at the Hufflepuff table, a first year girl yelled "EW! THE SKY IS BLEEDING!" and everyone looked up. With his wand, Dumbledore made it stop quickly and went back to eating. "Bucket, you can't just make up spells and yell them. You could do something bad..." Andy said, having dealt with this before with Shadow, "so you're saying I need a spell book that's been clarified by the Ministry before I can make any spells?" Bucket asked, Andy nodded; she reached into her bag and pulled out a Standard Spell Book.

Bucket began flipping through the pages. "EW! WHO'S THAT GUY?" Bucket screamed, pointing in disgust at a picture of Merlin. Shadow looked over her shoulder. "Ew, it's Merlin." He said completely non-chalantly returning to his meat, which he was piling onto his potatoes to make a picture of a stick man in a top hat. "You can't 'Ew' Merlin, he's the father of controlled magic!" Andy exclaimed. Bucket looked at him with a look of complete and udder disinterest. "He looks like an old man to me." She said turning to Shadow and looking at his plate. "OH! Hype you sooooo have competition, Shadow and I are gonna art your socks off." She said giving the stick man a carrot mustache. "Oh I'm sure." Hype said covering her face once more.

The Slytherin table stared at them, having never had a group like this one. Dumbledore got to his feet to make his speech, "another year has started and I hope all of you-" He was interrupted by a loud "YEAH! TAKE YOUR TOP OFF!" by Bucket. Dumbledore stared, appalled, "ok, everyone, go to bed." Before he could hold them back, Bucket and Shadow ran out of the room, knocking over first years and getting dirty looks from the prefects. They bowled through a cluster of 17 year olds who were investigating the goblet, laughing as they were sworn at. Hype and Andy sighed, "we've been friends with them way too long to just ditch them, haven't we?" Hype asked and Andy nodded.

Andy showed her the way to the Slytherin common room where Bucket and Shadow had previously scurried off too. It appeared as though everyone had gone to bed except for the giggles coming from under a blanket pulled over two chairs on which was stuck a notice in neat writing. "Bucket and Shadow's Castle. Cool-er than Hogwarts since 1991". Hype raised an eyebrow at a small handful of first years, which were looking at the makeshift fort critically. "What are they, four?" One girl said, the group of four around her laughed. "And what are you, eighty-three? You certainly look it. Get to bed, Grandma, before you strain yourself." Hype snapped the girl looked at her with a glower raising her wand but Andy stepped in. "Go to bed, you won't want to miss your first day of class or start the year on the wrong foot would you?" He inquired. The first years grumbled but grudgingly headed up the stairs.

"So there are perks to befriending prefects!" Hype said with a smile Andy chuckled softly and smiled back. "Oh my god I totally know!" Shadow said pulling up the blanket or 'wall' of the fort. "Last year I totally almost killed someone and got out of it." "You did not" "Well I could have." Bucket laughed, "ha, _prefect, _what is this?_ England_?" Andy smiled in that humoring way, "actually, yeah..." But Bucket and Shadow had already crawled back into the tent. "I think we need to upgrade our sic crib..." They heard Shadow say and a satellite popped out of the top of the tent. The whole thing collapsed under the weight and the four students went to their bedroom.

"Okay," Andy started, "you girls go up that staircase to the girls' dormitories. We'll see you in the morning." They went their separate ways. Once in the room, Bucket burst into laughter, scaring the other fifth year girls. "Why are you laughing, you freak?" Hype asked, going to her trunk, "because you're dating a goodie-good!" Bucket yelled, flopping down on her bed. Hype pursed her lips and frowned, "shut up, he is not." Loud, continuous, and extremely fake snores from Bucket indicated that the conversation was over. Hype sighed and pulled on her pajamas.

Later Bucket woke up with the moon shining on her face, she looked at the window and saw Hype sitting there, staring at the lake. "Whatcha doin'?" asked Bucket, getting out of bed and going to stand next to her, expecting a sob story about home sickness or some other crap like that, Hype pointed, "I'm imitating that kid. The one you punted." Bucket looked up and sure enough; there was Harry Potter, gazing out the Gryffindor tower window. Bucket laughed and opened the window, "GO TO BED, YOU FAGGOT!" Harry started, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw them.

Both of them made a face then ducked out of the way screaming with laughter. "WILL YOU SHUT UP!" The girl in the bunk over screeched sitting up with curlers in her hair and a green facial mask. This time the two friends just screamed Bucket throwing the nearest thing to her, which just so happened to be a lamp. After many more disputes and quite a few threats the Fifth year girls dorm was quite once more everyone back in their place. Until..."Pssst...Hey Hype." Bucket hissed. "Mm?" Hype mumbled rolling over to face her friend. "Let's TALK!" She said. "Can I go to sleep after?" "MMMmmaybe." Bucket lied. "Kay." The brunette fumbled for her glasses before coming to sit on the end of Bucket's bed.

"Soooo what do you think of Shadow?" Bucket said with a grin. "I think you'd make beautiful children pack full of pure evil and weirdness." Hype replied sleepily yawning and rubbing her eyes. "PERFECT!" Bucket said with an evil grin. "I think your Andy boy is a bit too uptight. Maybe hanging with the Tea Party Posse will loosen him up a bit." She said holding out her hand out for a high five but Hype was falling asleep where she sat. Bucket gave a look of exasperation and jabbed her friend harshly in the ribs. "OW!" Hype yelped. "I saaaaaid, maybe hanging with the posse will loosen him up." and she held her hand back up. Hype returned with a pitiful excuse for a high-five but Bucket was satisfied. "That or Shadow will." Hype said with a sudden giggle. "You know with the uniforms and all..." She said contemplatively "Oh my god I totally know!" There was a moment of silence between them "TOTAL PAIRING!"

ENd Chapter One

Wasn't that awesome! Stay tuned, ya dykes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- What can you do?

The next morning Hype woke up half on the floor. Bucket was standing on her bed ringing a bell, "wake up! It's 6am! Time to go to school!" The girls sat up, groaning, "What the hell?" Said a Hispanic girl, frowning at her Eskimo friend. Bucket jumped off the bed, "I CALL SHOWER!" She yelled, shoving the girl with curlers in her hair out of the way.

Ten minutes later Bucket stepped out of the bathroom, radiating perfection. He was wearing the school uniform and had her blonde hair pulled back in a headband with two tendrils curling softly around her face. She twirled and bent to pull up her knee socks and exclaimed, "Wow, this school is awesome!" Hype ran in after her and had her shower, 10 minutes later she stepped out, also in the school uniform, with her chestnut brown hair in loose ringlets, framing her face. Bucket smiled at her and they marched arm in arm out of the room, knowing the girls back in the room were jealous.

"Ugh I feel like such a hooker when I wear skirts I always feel like they're riding up." Hype said tugging her skirt down.

"Psh no one wants to look at you anyway." Bucket said spinning her skirt twirling around her.

"Woo Buck-et!" Shadow whistled from the boy's stair well. Bucket stopped and posed holding her hands up to her hair.

"How's my hair?" She asked.

He smiled walking over to her and moving a wisp out of her eyes before giving thumbs up. "Perfectly blond"

Hype smiled softly seeing Andy follow close after Shadow. "Morning." He said nodding to Hype with a smile, who blushed and gave a small wave. Bucket grinned and hip checked Andy into her friend. "BUCKET!" The girl squeaked and Andy collided with her and they stumbled backwards. "Psh it was Colin... I require orange juice." She said heading out the door of the common room. Shadow trailed after her, "we don't have orange juice…"

Bucket entered the Great Hall alone. She pranced over to the Slytherin table and sat next to the oh-so-mighty Draco Malfoy's friend Crabbe. She smiled up at him, "big ugly guy, get me some tea." He stared at her; a brief hurt look breezed across his dumb face, "no." Bucket frowned, "do it!" "NO!" "YES!" The clear blue sky of the enchanted ceiling started to swirl viciously, turning darker and darker each second. Bucket's hair whipped around her face dangerously, her eyes flashing. " I said. Get. Me. Some. Tea!" She slammed her fist down and the sky rumbled with thunder, echoing through the Hall. Crabbe jumped up and grabbed a teacup and poured tea in it. He placed that in front of her, along with a bowl of sugar and a small pitcher of milk. Instantly the gusting winds and swirling sky stopped and returned to normal. The papers that had been tossed around with the wind settled on the ground. Bucket stirred the milk and sugar in with the tea and smiled up at Crabbe, he stared back in horror at her. Nobody spoke.

Just the Andy, Hype and Shadow entered the Hall. "What's going on?" Andy asked, breaking the silence, nobody answered him.

Hype glanced around the room; her eye's landing on Bucket, who was innocently sipping her tea. "Bucket, did you do this?"

Bucket looked startled, "do what?" She glanced around at the horrified faces around her, "oh, this? Maybe…" She smiled briefly the clouds in the sky clearing up.

"...Well as long as you admit to it. Is that tea?" Hype said sitting down beside her with a smile, picking up a tea cup of her own and serving herself some tea.

"Don't you think it a bit queer that she may have caused a freak thunderstorm?" Andy inquired the two of them looked up at him soon joined by the bright blue eyes of Shadow as he sat down serving himself tea too.

"No...But I think you are for questioning it..." Bucket said then giggled and turned to Shadow who high-fived her with out knowing what he was high-fiving her for.

Hype chuckled softly to herself, sipping her tea, noting an auburn haired girl looking to be somewhere around fifth year running towards them in a yellow and black uniform. She wondered to herself distantly what she was in such a hurry for and why she was heading this way before the girl leapt onto a still standing Andy's back. "ANDY!" The girl gushed in an overly cheery voice, kissing him on the cheek. "Meranada!" Andy said slightly shocked.

There was a brief clattering of china as Hype dropped her tea cup, eyes wide and fixed on the two. "I...I...forgot something in the common room." she said standing up from the table and moving as quickly as possible out of the Great Hall over which the enchanted ceiling began to turn a dull grey and soon enough a steady rain started.

"But Hypei there are...Hours before class..." Bucket started before glaring at Andy. "You big homo, look what you did now." She said standing from the table throwing down her napkin.

"What? What did I do?" He asked.

"She likes you, you dumbass. And she thought you liked her too!" A crack of thunder echoed through the great all as Bucket stood arms crossed.

"What would give her the impression I didn't?"

Bucket looked at him as if he was the dumbest thing she'd ever come across in her entire life. "YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" She shouted. Another boom of thunder, this one shaking the school. Shadow fell off the bench laughing. "His...girlfriend..." He howled holding his sides. Meranada slipped from Andy's shoulders.

"I'm his sister..." She said softly.

"EW BOY/GIRL INCEST!" Bucket said stepping back, which made Shadow laugh harder.

"No. No, no...She's my sister, JUST my sister..." Andy corrected the way you would a small child.

"Oh...Well...I better go where Hype went to go cry..." Bucket said noting the sky. "She said she was going to the common room." Andy pointed out which set Shadow, who had just calmed down, off again. Bucket rolled her eyes. "You know, Mr. Goody-two-shoes, you know NOTHING about girls." She stormed out of the room

After running a bit down the hallway, she stopped. In a huge, booming voice she yelled "HYPE!" In the Great Hall, a streak of lightning shot across the sky. Obviously she didn't hear Hype's reply, if there was one. But she ran to the girl's bathroom. After checking the main floor two with no luck, she gave up and went back to the Great hall. Instead of going to the Slytherin table, Bucket waltzed over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to the two red headed twins, "I need your map." She whispered into the one twin's ear. He blushed as if she had said something naughty, but she ignored that. Quickly, the other twin turned, thus blocking the rest of the table from a clear view of what they were doing. The first twin pulled out his map and said the incantation, Bucket smiled when she found out he was Fred, not Thing #1 like she had suspected. Quickly searching the map, She found Hype's dot outside the castle, but close to it. She smiled at Fred, "thanks." He smiled back, "anytime."

The ceiling continued to storm as Bucket left the Hall, just the rain was ceasing and the thunder had begun rumbling lightly. She pushed open the castle door and saw Hype sitting on the large front step. Bucket sat beside her and Hype glanced up, she had tears in her eyes, but her jaw was clenched. Bucket smiled, "don't cry, Hypei, it's all good." Hype stared, "what? No it isn't, my heart feels like it's been trampled on." The tears resumed. "But she's his sister. And their relationship isn't even incestuous. I asked." Bucket said, and Hype stopped crying. The rain stopped too, only a light mist remained in it's place, "you sure?" Bucket nodded, "dead sure." Together the girls got up and went back into the Great Hall, but only after Bucket fixed Hype's puffy eyes with her wand.

Once they reached the great Hall, Snape stepped in front of him, "the Headmaster would like to see you in his office. Now."  
"Oh...Kay..." Hype said looking at the tall greasy man awkwardly. "Snape is a sexy beast." Bucket said jokingly before they were even out of ear shot. Though the head master had said not to agrivate the girls because they didn't yet know all they could do Snape still opened his mouth to yell at the blond at the comment but clenched his jaw as he finished escorting them to the Headmaster's doors. He mumbled the password and the gargoyle sprung to life moving out of the way of the spiralling staircase. "Oo...Fancy." Hype said stepping into the narrow stairwell.

Once at the top of the staircase Snape raised his hand to knock. "ENTER!" Boomed Dumbledore, causing Hype and Bucket to scream. Snape turned and glared at them "shush!" He ordered. "I love it when you look at me like that" Bucket cooed, then collasped into a fit of laughter with Hype.

They stepped into Dumbledore's crazy circle room and waited. "Girls, we need to have a talk about your... powers and maybe even your place at this school." Dumbledore began. "Our powers be poppin'!" defended Bucket. The two older men stared, "What?" Hype giggled, "Don't you love their little British accents? Waaaht? Goht any crrrumpets? Har har har"

Dumbledore coughed awkwardly. "Girls please. You must be serious."  
"Seriously Serious." Bucket nodded  
"Not another word out of you two untill the head master is done speaking." Snape hissed through gritted teeth  
Hype sat up a little straighter, Bucket however pulled a face and started mimicking him.  
"Right. Well. Girls you have some extrordinary powers and we don't know if the school is going to be able to tak-...Nurture your gifts."

"Nurture your mother!" Dissed Bucket, raising her hand to high-five Snape. He stared at her in disbelief. "Don't leave me hanging, bra." Dumbledore put his head down on his desk, "You may leave, girls. Please leave." As they left Snape and Dumbledore heard Bucket say to Hype, "Let's go find Andy and Shadow and make out with them, and then maybe beat up that scar faced glasses kid again..." Snape smiled, _maybe there was hope for them yet..._

Back in Slytherin tower Andy and Shadow were similtaniously attacked by two very silly girls. Actually, Andy was hit by Hype, whom Bucket had picked up and thrown at him before attacking Shadow. Thus, Andy was left paralyzed on the floor and Hype was dead. Bucket and Shadow didn't notice their injured friends, as they were having a tickle fight and cavorting in the grass which magically sprung up wherever the two sillies rolled.

"Bucket, that was not nice!" said Hype sternly. "You can't just throw me places! And look at poor Andy! He's going to need stitches, maybe, if he bleeds! And look at my outfit! You rumpled it up! And where did that grass come from? Where is my purse? Ooooh, if it's lost, you're going to get it-" Hype was cut off by Andy pressing his lips into hers. "Ooooooooooooooooooooo!" Croned Bucket and Shadow.  
Once Andy pulled back he explained the sudden throw of passion, "do you ever stop talking!? I have a head ache, missy."  
Ever the smartypants, Bucket added her imput, "When I want her to shut up, I normally don't kiss her. I usually push her down the stairs or something."  
"Yeah!!" Yelled Shadow and the two headbutted each other.  
Still in shock, Hype looked ridiculous, sitting there with wide eyes and a slight blush, "you... you kissed me!" She stated obviously.  
"Yeah, and I'd do it again!" Andy was a little loopy from his head injury.

"Not infront of the children you won't!" Bucket yelled covering Shadow's eyes  
"Let's go beat up that glasses kid." Andy said standing up and hauling a still stunned Hype to her feet.  
"No no no spousal abuse is wrong." Bucekt waved a finger at Andy, obviously thinking he meant to beat up Hype.  
"I'm not married to Potter! I'm married to Shadow. And that lamp. And her." Andy said pointing to random objects and people one of them being Hype who blushed even further. And the lamp happened to be Snape but that was entirely besides the point.  
"Oh! Yeah let's go beat up scar head. Then we can make out." Shadow said to Bucket.  
"Oh well, If you insist."

Then they proceded to drag a very red Hype through the halls to find the stupid Harry Potter kid. When they arrived in the great hall there were a good deal of people gathered around a glowing chalice. It was around this time that Hype regained her senses but remained red as Andy had her hand clasped in his.

Back in the Hall Snape had found Hype's purse which she had indeed lost and was debating setting fire to it but instead decided he liked it a good deal and skipped through the grass that had grown in the hallway. Hype wouldn't care much anyway she had a stock of identical purses because she always lost hers. Again though, this is irrelivant

The group of four crowded around the glowing cup. "What is it?" Shadow asked messmerized  
"The Goblet of fire it's used to choose people going into the triwizard tournament. They're drawing names tonight." Andy informed, clearly, though he was a good deal sillier, the head wound hadn't ruined his brain.

"WHICHIS TOTALLY WICKED COOOOOL! IT'S LIKE ON FIRE BUT THE PAPER DOESN'T BURN! Like WTF IS UP WITH THAAAAAT!?" A blur of beard jumped out from behind the cup, their head master was having another episode.

"Pfft and he tells US to be calm." Bucket said rolling her eyes.

"This one time, at Hogwarts..." Dumbledore slurred at Shadow who looked as if it was perfectly normal to have the heamaster jump out at them.  
"My beard was on fire! Cause I put in in the fire place! AHahahaha" The headmaster laughed and laughed at this story

"Oh yeah? Well Hype and Andy's hands are on fire right now." Shadow said nonchalantly.

The pair looked down and sure enough their clenched hands were ablaze. Hype shreiked and pulled away the fire left Andy's hand and stayed on her's. She ran around holding her arm out infront of her screaming untill she smacked some kid in the head putting out her hand but setting their hair alight. This kid happened to be Harry Potter which only made everyone including Dumbledore laugh uproariously as the bespactacled boy ran around screaming as Hype just had.

"Huh...I'm not burnt." She said "And either are you." She said inspecting Andy's hand, though the smell off burning hair assured the rest of them Harry Potter was indeed on real fire.

"Hah you were getting hot and bothered!" Bucket burst out, obviously she'd been holding the pun in because she laughed hysterically holding her sides and gasping for breath. This comment left Hype and Andy all flustered.

"Miss Bergin! That was inappropriate!" Dumbledore yelled, all serious.

She was shocked until she looked at him, "Dumbly-dore, shut your mouth." She knew he wasn't being serious as he was in the midst of dying his hair rainbow.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors burst open and about 50 pretty girls in blue danced in. Hype heard a bushy brown haired girl say, "Beauxbaton." Meaning some other school. Bucket and Hype rolled their eyes at each other, these girls were completely fake.

Some big lady of which Hagrid fell inlove with immediately approached Dumbledore. "Dumbly-dore, mon pupils."

"HEY! That's my name for him!" Bucket yelled. She hated when people copied her so Hype wasn't surprised to see the sky cloud over.

"Dumbly-dore, what iz zis foul weazzer? Itz waz clearz outz earlizer." Whats-her-name said, confused.

Dumbledore looked to Bucket, "Please control yourself, I am a professional and I take my job as a headmaster seriously and I will not stand for temper tantrums from hooligans like you. Now stop this right now." He had his serious face on.

The sky cleared quickly, but not because of Dumbledore, but because the Great Hall doors swung open once more. This time 50 hot guys walked in, pounding their wood...en sticks on the floor all synchronized and sexy. Whispers floated around the room, "It's Viktor Krum!!"

Viktor Krum was in the lead, even before the slimey Headmaster Karkaroff or Kanarf or something. "Aren't you a little young to be a headmaster?" Bucket flirted when they reached where she was standing with Dumbledore and female Hagrid.

"What!? I'm not a headmaster. I am Viktor Krum, the vorld famouse Quidditch playa." Viktor Krum corrected.

Bucket turned to Hype, "Viktor Krum is hot."

"Bucket! What about Shadow?" Hype asked, embarrassed for Shadow, who was right next to Bucket.

She shrugged, "He doesn't mind." Shadow shook his head, agreeing with whatever Bucket said.

"Thank you for the compliment." Viktor Krum said. "But vould it be rude of me to ask vhat your name is?"

"No, it wouldn't be rude, you dolt." Was all Bucket said. She and Shadow laughed at the stupid foregner. Then she lost intrest, "One day, Krummy-baby, I'll see you again and maybe we'll make out." She then grabbed Shadow's hand and pulled him to the Goblet so they could put their hands in it.

"Her name's Bucket..." Hype said quietly watching as Snape tried to shoo Bucket and Shadow away from the cup for fear they'd get cursed and make Slytherin look bad.  
"Next time we see you we'll have a..." Andy began counting on his fingers  
Hype figured his head injury had subsided and he was just being prefect-like and British inviting the famous foreigner to tea so she was only half listening, watching Snape of the same kind of trouble a mother does with toddlers.  
"An Orgy. Cause there are five of us."  
Hype whipped her head around, a flash of lightening split the sky even though it was completely cloudless. In the distance you could hear a french student saying "How odd zee wezer iz heer."  
"A-a-a what?!"  
"That is vhere five or more people...How do you say in english...Fuck." Viktor explained to Hype taking her outburst as a lack of knowledge.  
"I must say you have mighty strange customs here." Viktor laughed.  
Hype just looked more shocked and fainted.  
"Is she your girlfriend alright?" Viktor asked.  
"She's my wife actually. So is he and that lamp over there. Shadow's married to Bucket though so sometimes we have custody issues." Andy said woefully pointing out Shadow and Snape who still had hypes purse and had resorted to beating the two students with it as they climbed all over him. For some unknown reason noone noticed these anttics around the giant glowing cup.  
"Vife? And She" he motioned to Bucket "is your Boy-vife's vife...Vell that is certainly...How do you say...Kinky."  
"Vhy yes it is." Andy said mimicking his accent with a proud grin.  
Viktor leaned down scooping up an unconcious Hype depositing her into Andy's arms.  
"Your customs are most odd here. But I think I like them." Viktor laughed hardily but then had to turn back to the congregation as his Head Master was blathering on. However before Andy went to the aid of Bucket and Shadow Viktor left with the parting words.  
"I hope I do see you four again."  
"If not us look for a girl named Hermione Granger, she wears red and gold and is totally easy. Mad crazy stuff." And Andy left cackling slightly.

Unfortunatly for Hype the rescue mission involved throwing her unconcious self at Snape, which woke her up but it wasn't pleasant. After much yelling and more argument Snape had them seated at the Slytherin table. Hype still looking frazzled, Bucket looking smug, and Shadow and Andy having a mash potato war that left both their faces covered in white stuff which made Draco Malfoy who was across the table blush and shift uncomfortabley.

"He volunteered us for an Orgy..." Hype said to Bucket.  
"With who?" Bucket said checking her lipgloss in a compact mirror.  
"Viktor." Hype said still staring forward in a shellshocked kinda way  
"As in Krum? Hot."  
Hype continued to gape at her friend Bucket snapped the compact shut and looked at her friend for a moment.  
"...What?" Hype said nervously  
Bucket didn't answer but instead smashed her friend in the side of the head with a gravy boat, knocking her clean of the bench. When the boys turned to look, faces covered in mashed potato Bucket shrugged and said.  
"Well it worked for YOU didn't it?" She said motioning to Andy.

Soon the new visitors were seated just like in the book: Durmstrang at Slythering and Beaxbaton at Ravenclaw. The three friends were busy trying to relieve Hype, so they didn't notice Dumbledore starting to explain the Triwizard Turnament in his "serious voice." "Three names will be picked, one from each school. You must be 17 or older and if you aren't and put your name in, dire consequences will ensure."

Over at the Gryffindore table Fred and George were upset as they were almost 17 and if one payed close enough attention to the twins, they could see them starting to plot.

Once Hype came to Bucket said "Droco Malfoy did it. He has mental issues." and, because now both she and Andy probably had concussions and Shadow and Bucket were just dumb, they didn't stop each other from throwing curses at Draco. "What the fuyhgb!?" Draco yelled as his mouth turned into a tenticle.

After dinner Dumbledore dismissed them. "So, where are you sleeping?" Shadow asked Viktor.

"I dunno, probably in the boat. Karkaroff doesn't vant us to mingle vith the enemy: no offence." replied Viktor.

Just then Dorky McGlasses walked buy with Ron and Hermione Granger, who was saying, "No, Ron, the object of this Turnament is to _make friends_!!" and Ron was looking in awe at Viktor. Harry Potter saw Bucket and Hype and walked faster.

"You better run, you weird looking dude!" Bucket yelled, causing kids to turn and stare: Who would make fun of their hero? Slytherin knew they had to accept these girls as they seemed to hate Harry Potter more than the Dark Lord himself.

The four friends bid their farewells to the sexy Viktor Krum. "See ya later, man." Andy said, nodding.  
"Wear something more revealing tomorrow, fur capes are so out." advised Shadow in the straightest way possible.  
"But bring the cane, it's damn hot" Bucket winked.  
"It's not a cane," Viktor blushed. "It's a staff."  
"Oooooooh." Swooned the girls, even Hype.  
"Um, what they said?" Said Hype, still stupid and brain damaged and embarrassed and inlove with Andy, not Krum.  
Viktor Krum made his dramatic exit, using his wand to make the doors bang open.

The great hall soon disolved into chatter, all except Draco Malfoy whose tongue was still a tentacle and all that came from him was muffled screaming however he was getting alot of attention from some of the ravenclaws. All of whom convieniantly had black hair, brown eyes, and had the last name Cho, Ching, Chong or Ching-Chong Cho. Weird coincidences...

"So. Hype." Bucket said trying to ignore the welt that was growing on her friends head.  
"What would you do if...You were chosen for the triwizards tournament?" She asked casually  
"She won't be, you have to be 17 or older." Andy piped up from him and Shadow's 'master art project' which was mostly trying to hit Harry Potter with peas seing who could make the best spoon catapolt.  
"Cause it's actually a threesome porn." Shadow said, his most recent launch raining the green vegetables on to a bunch of Hufflepuff girls.  
"That would be 18." Bucket pointed out  
"Well I would be upset you know how I feel about sports." Hype said leaning over to Andy's catapolt and tweaking a few of the mechanisms. "Try that."  
This launch landed all the peas directly on Harry Potter's head making him cry because he was already a nervous wreck from all the other terrible things they'd done to him. Not to mention his scalp was still burnt.  
"No fair, doesn't count your piece helped." Shadow said launching another round which hit Hermione leaving her hair full of little green peas.  
"I'll help you." Said Bucket. She picked up the bowl of gross peas and walking over to Harry Potter and dumping it on his head.  
"Why do you hate meeeeee?!" wailed Harry.  
Ron and Hermione left, embarrassed and Bucket replied, "Because you're whiney. And 14."

Back with her friendy-poos Bucket said, "If I were picked I would win because I'm blonde."  
"I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be the reason." Andy replied, getting up to go back to the common room. They walked and discussed.  
"Yeah huh. See, I'd be like, back off, you'll mess up my hair. And the trophy would be attracted to me, because it's the same colour as my hair." No one thought to argue with this because her logic was impecable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Over the next few days many students submitted their names. Fred and George recieved beards and became "less hot" according to Bucket. Finally it was the night of the chosing.

The Great Hall was packed with anxious 17 and 18 year olds, somewhat bored muggle borns, excited pure bloods, and dumb first years. The four friends sat with Viktor on the Slytherin bench, silent for once. Dumbledore stood and made that really long speech, then finally he picked up the Goblet. It started to glow and shake and emit sparks. The firrst slip of paper popped out. Dumbledore grabbed it from the non burning fire, "the champion of Beauxbaton is Fluer Del..a..cure." A pretty Veela girl got up and walked through the doorway under the stage. Dumbledore continued as the Goblet fizzled again, "the champion of Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!!" The four friend squealed and hugged their new sexy friend. "And finally, the Hogwarts champion is... Cedric Diggory." Hogwarts errupted with screams as Cedric, who was obviously a homo, got up from Hufflepuff and ran through the door.

"Well, we have some marvelous champions." Dumbledore said, stroking his rainbow beard. Suddenly the Goblet exploded with light and flames and colour. Three papers burst out. Dumbledore grabbed them and examined theym closely, "Holy smokes!" He screamed, the colour popping out of his beard. " Hogwarts seems to have four champions! Would the following students please meet with the others after your name is called: Harry Potter, Hype French and... Bucket." Shadow, Hype and Andy turned and stared at Bucket, horrified.  
"What?" She asked, pulling out her lipgloss. "I didn't do that!"  
"Bucket, only you would be stupid enought to forget to put your last name..." Hype sighed.  
"Yeah, but I wouldn't have put stupid glasses kid's name in there. So it obviously wasn't me. Besides, my last name is difficult to spell. I think someone is out to get us." Bucket looked around with shifty eyes.

Back stage The Headmasters were all yelling at each other. "Dumbly-dore! What iz zee meaning ov zis!?" Girl-Hagrid yelled.  
Dumbledore stroked his beard, which was now white and made him sad, "I think I can explain the girls, but not Harry McDorks-a-lot. You see, these girls came from another school just a month ago or so, so maybe the cup got confused. And before that, Hype was at another school."  
Karkaroff looked at Viktor, who looked delighted, and sighed, "that's... fine. But what about Glasses Kid over there?"  
"Hey! Hype was already explained! Don't make fun of her!" Bucket yelled, a scream from the Great Hall showed that the weather changed drastically.  
Harry cried. Fluer smirked, "'e iz just a leetle boy. Look at 'im cry!" Everyone laughed uproarously. Everyone calmed down after Dumbledore explained that Harry would no doubt die in the Turnament and the girls would probably lose interest. Bucket had already lost interest with the conversation and was flirting with Viktor again.

"Do you ever vonder vhy ve're so mean to Harry Pooter?" Viktor asked  
The way he pronounced the name made the girls laugh and laugh but once they stopped the giggle fit Bucket replied:  
"Because he's a big thinks he's important pants." She stated, flipping her golden locks.  
"That's because I AM important! I'M supposed to defeat the dark lord! ME! I'M supposed tio save us all! I'M cursed! MY parents died!"Harry screamed, they hadn't realized he was within earshot.  
Both Bucket and Hype sneered in a way only teenaged girls can.  
"Um, SO!?" The girls said in unison  
"URGH!" Harry screeched yanking out handfuls of singed hair  
Being as it was one of Hype's secret fears that she'd get her scalp burnt and then her hair would fall off she screamed and whacked him with a near by golf club as she didn't want to look at him.  
"He's so conceited! Me me me! My My My! Wah wah wah!"

After Dumbledore had redyed his beard they returned to the great hall. Andy and Shadow were asleep because Hermione was apparently fond of the dead cat she called a hairdo and had cast a sleeping spell on them. However Snape had seen this and subtracted 10 000 points from Gryffondore because Dumbledore wasn't there to tell him that was too many. Hermione was now sulking at her table.

"Ooo kiss prince Charming and he'll wake up." Bucket said elbowing Hype in the ribs.  
"I don see vhy I have to kiss them." Krum said but did it anyway luckily no one was looking because Mad Eyed Moody was throwing pineapple slices at Fred and George to 'scare the beards away' he was apparently possessed by Peeves or just a raging alcoholic.  
Though Andy and Shadow did wake up it was because the wall suddenly caved in near the Gryffindore table not because Krum had kissed them.

"That was random..." Hype said looking shocked at the wall.  
"SUre was, I'm sure glad I didn't plant explosives in the cracks like someone might plant cards with our names on them in the cup." Bucket said applying her lipgloss. She capped it up and began to march up to the common room just as a banner that said 'Bucket did this' floated down on the rubble.

Dumbledore and the other students looked on with wonder and amazement.  
"I wonder who did this..." Dumbledore asked stroking his rainbow beard. "Oh well not important!"  
"What do you MEAN not important! It could have killed me!" Harry screeched, though he had to admit it was quite a mystery about who had done it. Maybe you know who was trying harder to kill him...  
"Like I said." Said dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. "Not important."

Back in the dorm the girls were gossiping and plotting.  
"I'm not athletic enough for this." Hype sighed, she was all brains and no braun.  
"I doubt it'll be very strenuous. Not for me anyway." Bucket said flipping her hair  
"Sleeping with the judges is wrong Bucket." Hype said exasperatedly  
Bucket rolled onto her stomach. "You're no fun." SHe grumbled. "So do you think it's going to be like an obstacle course? Do you think we'll get to see Krum in short shorts?" Bucket asked with a dreamy expression  
"Ummmm not quite." Hype said pushing up her wire framed glasses.  
"How would you know any how?" Bucket demanded.  
"Well I was reading the history of everything ever-"  
"Who are you, Hermione?" Bucket interupted already uninterested in this story. Nothing fun ever came out of Hype reading books.  
"...And it says that the triwizard tournament involvers like...Fighting dragons and stuff!"  
"Psh dragons. Remember when you used to tell me you saw unicorns in the clouds? It's hard to believe you after that." Bucket said rolling onto her back hanging her head down over the edge.  
Hype pinched her lips in a defiant grimace as she tirled her chestnut coloured hair around her finger. "Bucket we're going to a WIZARDING SCHOOL. How can you not believe that there are dragons when we have entire classes on them!" SHe demanded angerly  
"We have classes?" Bucket queried.  
"Yes..." Hype sighed.  
"How come we're never in them?" Bucket asked.  
"Um...cause they're boring."  
"Oh. Okay."

Later the next day they were going to discover what the first challenge was. Hairy Stupid skipped up beside them.  
"Get away from us you stupid little sixer." Bucket growled putting a foot out which he tripped over but he bounced back, still in high spirits.  
"I know something you don't" He cackled evily. "And I told Cedric but I won't tell you because you're mean so there!"  
"You're getting married to Cedric how very exciting." Hype said sarcastically pushing him over in hopes he'd go away, neither at all cared what he had to say.  
"NO! I'm NOT gay with CEDRIC! And we're NOT Getting married!" He snarled. "It's about the tournament."  
"We don't care." They said in unison  
Harry stopped in his tracks slightly shocked, his evil plan to hurt their feelings was going terribly wrong! He jogged forward regaining his composure. "It's very interesting." He ventured.  
"Look, we already know we have to fight dragons. You stupid little boy. SOME of us acknowledge we live in a magical world." Bucket said flipping her hair and continuing forward. Hype snickered because of the irony.  
"But...But ...How!? I HATE YOU!" Potter cried and ran towards the quidditch pitch.  
Hype sighed. "I hope we don't get Sixer-stupid from talking to him."

They ushered them all into a room and the headmasters said something important but neither were listening because they were busy talking to Krum and punching Harry while the other's weren't looking. Eventually a bag was being passed around. Though the girls had completely missed the point cause they hadn't been paying attention.

Everyone pulled out a little miniature dragon when Harry took out his he went quite pale. "Can I switch?" He asked meekly but Dumbledore started humming to pretend he couldn't hear him. "Now girls." Dumbledore said slowly. "Since you were sort of last minute we had to make do with what we had. So don't be offended if your dragons are...Unusual." Dumbledore said.  
Hype was the first to reach in. The Dragon she retrieved was no bigger than a fly and had butterfly wings and pink scales. "A fairy dragon. But they're harmless."  
"Shhhhh!" Dumbledore said because Harry got angry and he had to kick him  
Bucket reached in retrieving a...  
"A loonie?" Bucket asked confused  
"I figured you like them." Dumbledore said in a senile sort of way.  
"Now don't be decieved, it's right vicious." The girls noticed Dumbldore's pupils took over his whole eye.  
"Oh I know." She said pocketing the money.

"WHY DO THEY GET STUPID DRAGONS!" Harry demanded. "One of them even looks like a coin!"

Both girls turned around and pushed Harry out the window. From below the heard Hagrid say, "Oh hi, Harry. Need a lift?" and then Harry flew back in through the window and hit a wall.  
"I love Hagrid, but he has to throw people harder." Said Bucket as Harry was observed by Rita Skeeter, who was hiding in a trash can. _The boy who lived_, she wrote, _cries because of the fact his parents died. He cries so hard his face bleeds and he looks very unattractive..._  
Dumbledore clapped his hands, "Anyway, moving on... Harry, shush! The objective of this challenge is to _get the golden egg_!"  
Bucket raised her hand, "What if your dragon doesn't have _golden eggs_?"  
Dumbledore shrugged, "Everything has _golden eggs_. Even meeee!" From his pocket he pulled some painted yellow chicken eggs.  
Krum frurrowed his brow, "Those are not _golden eggs_. And they smell. How long have they been in your pocket?"  
Dumbledore looked cornered and panicked, so his raised his hands over his head, clapped them together and disappeared.  
Cedric looked at Fluer, the only other silent one, but quickly looked away, as she was twirling and making buzzy French sounds. "Did any of you catch when we're supposed to meet?" He asked, turning his golden eyes to Viktor.  
"No. Dumbledore is very veird. I never get a vord he says." Viktor disclosed, running his hand over his red robed stomach. Being a boy, he was hungry again.  
Cedric's eyes dialated slightly and a flush crawled over his high cheekboned face. He wet his pink lips but did not look away from Viktor's face.  
"Okay, that's enough!" Bucket said, blocking Cedric's view of Viktor. "Stop drooling. Viktor is not a piece of meat you can just stare at and lust over, even though he has nice muscles and...an...accent...and is just sooo..." Bucket's speech drifted into nothing and she stood next to Cedric in a daze, just like him.  
"C'mon, Bucket!" Hype prodded her with her foot." _SHADOW_ and Andy are waiting for us..."  
"Sucks to Shadow and Andy." Said Bucket slowly. She had just read the Lord of the Flies and had picked up some of its crazy lingo.  
Viktor, not at all unused to this, ran his hand over his stubbly jaw and grabbed Bucket by the elbow and followed Hype out of the room.  
"Vas that guy, like, _staring _at me?" He asked Hype, putting an empathis on "staring", meaning he meant it in a different way.  
"Yeah,"she replied. "Cedric is kinda gay."  
"Gay? Does that mean he's, vhat's that vord... attracted to me?" Viktor stumbled over the english word, in his language the word was привлеченный.  
Bucket giggled. "Kinda, yeah." Thinking now, everytime Viktor hears the word "gay" he's going to think that person was in love with him.  
Viktor looked indifferent, "Vhatever."

Back in the Great Hall Andy and Shadow ran over to Hype, Viktor and Bucket. "So? What's the dealio?" Shadow asked Bucket.  
"I get to fight a loonie." She replied, fingering her loonie filled necklace.  
"Oh no!" Shadow looked nervous, "What if you get hurt!?" He didn't know what a loonie was.  
"No, dummy. A loonie is what, like, Canadian muggles use to buy things with. Stop being such a pansy pants."  
Meanwhile, as Bucket scolded Shadow, Hype and Viktor told Andy about stupid Harry Potter. Hype was laughing again because of how Viktor said "Potter." The story was a very short one and soon all five friends were standing around saying nothing, like in the Sims. Suddenly the Great Hall doors burst open and Dumbledore jumped in. "Why aren't you all in bed yet!? It's nine o'clock! I need this hall!" None of the students knew that Dumbledore practiced his interpretive dances in her with the house elves after the students left.

"VIIIIIIIIKTOR!!" Karkaroff called his favourite student. "Come away from those champions! You know you're not supposed to talk to them!"  
Viktor sighed, "I'll see you guys later. I svear, Karkaroff is so... gay for me." And with that he left.  
Hype and Bucket dissolved into fits of giggles. "Whoops, we messed him up."  
Shadow and Andy looked confused.

Finally it was the day of the Tournament. Harry, Viktor, Fluer and Cedric had all been practicing their magic very hard. Bucket and Hype has spent their class free hours (Andy had convinced them to go to each class at least once a week) inventing new lip gloss flavours (Bucket) and drawing hearts on everything (Hype).

Professor McGonagal gathered the champions up and brought them to a room where their parents would say their (last?) farewells. "Professor?" Hype started, "Our parents don't know where we are. We kind of didn't tell them we were expelled from our other school..."  
McGonagal shrugged, "Buddy up with someone else's parents for now."  
The screach of "Harry!!" almost made both girls vomit right there. Ron's family had come to see him off. Harry was now very paranoid and he screamed when Mrs. Weasley hugged him. The whole family was there, all seven... or nine... of them. "Hot, maybe hot, not hot, hot, hot, not hot, girl." Bucket pointed, in order, at the Weasley children. She was practically yelling this over the noise of the room and Percy and Ronlooked sad, Charlie looked maybe sad. She turned to Hype, "Not a bad turn out. At least Ron doesn't have to be ashamed of his family like he has to be ashamed of Dorky McGlasses face."

They visited with each family. Actually they spied on each family. Cedric was being fussed over by him mom and his dad was smiling proudly. Cedric was trying to catch Viktor's eye. "What is it you are staring at, son?" Amos Diggory asked. He looked around and saw Fluer. "Ooooh. Very nice."  
Cedric looked at his dad's face, "Who is!?" He was blushing.  
"That blonde girl beside the dark haired family, the one who's obviously a Veela. The girl you were staring at."  
"Oh. Yes, she's very good looking... If you like that." He mumbled.  
Cedric wirled around at the sound of a giggle and looked furious as Bucket mouthed _Homo_ at him.

The Tournament started and it took forever before the girls were called. They had said good bye to Shadow and Andy half heartedly because they knew nothing was going to happen to them. Actually, Hype said goodbye and Bucket told Shadow to stop being a girl. She was getting annoyed with him. A roar of cheering from outside let the girls know Harry had successfully gotten the egg and wasn't dead. They pouted. Within seconds Hype was called. "Keep my tea warm." were her parting words to Bucket.

Hype stepped inside the enclosure and looked around. Where she was standing was all red and rocky and barren looking. Where her dragon was, which was no bigger than a sheep, was all grassy and green. Everywhere the dragon's dainty feet stepped, flowers of every colour appeared. Hype knew this dragon did not lay eggs and would have no motherly instict over the small nest in the corner. Fairy Dragons reproduced by means of multiplying. She walked over to the nest and picked up the egg. She finished! No one in the crowd cheered, except for Dumbledore, Shadow, Andy and a few other Slytherins. The rest of the crowd felt gyped.

Next it was Bucket's turn. She stepped into the enclosure and smoothed her skirt. Out of the shadows loomed a giant loonie. The crowd was surprised to see stick legs that almost looked drawn on and a frowny face that also looked drawn of. They were drawn on, by the way. But they moved. The loonie chased Bucket, she screamed and ran at it, a drill in her hand. The drill screamed as it pushed through the soft metal of the loonie. The loonies dot eyes turned into X's and with a loud crash, it fell to the ground. With that, Bucket was free to grab the egg and fix her hair.

The judges tallied their score. Bucket anf Hype didn't see anyone else's as they were trying to convince Madam Pomfry that a broken nail was worth fixing. When their names were called they went to the judges table.  
Hype got: 10, 10, 10, 10  
Bucket got: 10, 10, 10, 10  
Looking confused, Hype turned to Bucket. "I told you it would work." Bucket smirked.

"Oh EW!" Hype groaned knowing that female Hagrid was one of the judges  
"What? Is it a crime to bake them cookies." Bucket cried putting her hands on her hips  
Hype took a closer look at the judging table there was a large pile of greenish colour cookies, and all the judges had drooping lids, they'd voted 10 because they were high and their monsters were the most trippy.  
"Bucket...Were those p-"  
"Oregano cookies why yes they were. DUTCH Oregano." Bucket said winking and nudging Hype in the side who just shook her head.  
Bucket and Hype returned to the Champion place where Andy walked up to greet them.  
"I was totally worried about you for like...Um..Yeah." ANdy lied  
"Where's Shadow?" Bucket asked, though he was a total girl of late they were a fearsome foursome even if she didn't want his pants off.  
"Ummm...Making out." Andy said  
This was a lie really he was just trapped by Cedric. But Andy said they could have been making out if Cedric was into that whole rapist dealy.  
Sure enough Shadow was a cornered by the raging homo, but as the girls walked over his gaze moved to look at Bucket, crystal blue eyes sparkling as he grinned and waved.  
Bucket blushed and felt her stomach flip, but she most certainly did NOT like him, he was a total pansy pants. The girl waved half heartedly but then humphed and with her nose in the air walked over to Viktor.

"Viktor let's go make out." She said taking up his hand  
"Krum don't hold hands vith the enemy!" Karkoff, was using his 'secret agent' skills to hang from the roof with a big pair of pink binoculars with the word Barbie emblazoned on the side.

Meanwhile Hype and Andy had rescued Shadow from the sexually deprived Cedric and were now looking over the Golden Eggs (Bucket had dumped her's on Hype before going to offer herself to Viktor).  
"So how are you going to get inside?" SHadow asked  
"Um...Take it to dinner?" Hype ventured looking over the golden egg just as Bucket and Viktor walked over,  
"Karkoff, is being an...asshat." Viktor complained, stumbling with the slang  
"I heard that!" Karkas yelled, still on the ceiling  
"Shut up!" Bucket screamed chucking her egg at him which knocked him off the ceiling and cracked open her egg it then proceded to let out loud screeching noises until snapped shut.

Everyone in the surrounding area covered their ears until the egg was closed and the screech had stopped. "What was _that_?" Shadow exclaimed.  
Viktor and Hype looked at their eggs, wondering if they made the same sound, or if Bucket's was just demented.  
"That, my friends, was Mermish!" Dumbledore said as he glided by on his roller blades. "Wait, I mean nothing!"  
"Mermish, eh?" Andy said, stroking his chin.  
"Don't you know how to translate Mermish?" Shadow asked.  
"Yes. Yes I do." Andy replied.  
Hype looked estatic, "We just got a leg up!" She squealed, actually getting excited about the prospect of winning.  
Bucket looked bored, "Blah blah blah. The egg obviously said "swimming after eating may cause drowning.""  
"Why would it say that?!" Hype asked almost angrily. Her friend was retarded.  
"Becaaaaaaause the next challenge is eating a lot, then swimming a lot. Duh." Bucket replied. Hype was obviously the retarded one. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to go find trail mix." And she left, still pulling Viktor with her.

Andy shook his head and over the sound of Karkaroff yelling "Stop holding hands with the enemy!!" he said, "We might as well go to the library, with or without her. Or Shadow..." He wanted to be alone with Hype. Shadow got the message and he went to find Bucket, hoping she'd stop being angry with him.

Andy and Hype walked slowly back to the castle. The crowd was still dissipating, so when they weren't talking, it wasn't a buzzing silence. "I'm really glad I met you." Hype said softly, deciding it was better to be honest. "Me too," Andy replied, taking her hand. They continied walking, both much happier now.

Later the four friends met up again in the dormotories, Bucket and Shadow were partners in crime once more but on the grounds that they had a divorce and he had to pay child support. He did so, but in what he refered to as 'invisibucks'. Sadly, even Bucket couldn't fall for that lie.  
"So what did you find out?" Bucket asked looking up from her and Shadow's 'art'.  
"What are you doing!?" Hype cried in horror  
"Do you like it? Shadow and I call it 'first years trapped in duct tape'" and that's exactly what it was, a number of panic stricken looking faces peeking out from the silvery adhesive.  
"Oh, it's just first years, that's all right then it's um...Revolutionary." Hype said with a chuckle  
"We thought so." Shadow said proudly  
After the art project was done with they were all seated on the couch with tea (curtesy of the house elves. Whom Bucket often invited just so she could chase them away) looking at the art peice and discussing the eggs.

"The song says that we'll have to retrieve something important to us." Hype explained sipping her tea  
Bucket looked around suspitiously.  
"If they take my stuuuuuff..." She growled shaking her fist.  
Hype just rolled her eyes and leaned her head on Andy's shoulder.  
Soon a timid looking first year came up to them flapping her arms. "Hoo hoo." She muttered flushing scarlet.  
"What the heck are you doing?" Bucket asked "Do you want to be put in the sculpture?" She asked pointing to the duct tape mass.  
"N-no..." She said, ceasing her flappping.  
"Then what are you doing!" Bucket asked  
"Well I was sent here by the foreigner...Are you ...Boukette...Shae-doe, Ipe, Andy?" She asked  
"Yes we are. But what's with the flapping?" Hype asked.  
"Well...Mr. Krum asked me if I was in Slytherin and I said yes I am and he said take this letter-" She held up a manila evelope sealed with a gold seal and an impressive looking crest "-And give it to you lot, and described you. And I said, 'we have owls for that sorta thing' and he said then I best pretend I'm and owl or he'd put such a curse on me my grandchildren would be cursed! Like the nerve of some people, a little fame and they think they're all that. Of course he did seem kinda agitated in hind sight..." The little first year continued to blather on even when Bucket became annoyed and snatched the letter from her hands.

The scrawl was neat and sort of feminine, they guessed he'd had someone else write it for him because of his poor english. In the corner there was a little heart and with V+C in it so they could only guess it was Cedric, also because all the margins read 'Mrs. Cedric Krum'. That boy had some serious issues...

Dear Friends,

I am throwing a party, in secret of course, Karkoff cannot know because he is gay for me and will want to ruin the fun and keep me to himself for the night. This party will be celbrating the success of our first task in the tournament! Of course Potter is not allowed because he is too stupid to live as they say. Oh my gleeberhike, that hoe Hermione is like stalking me. She's looking through the window now, look! Look! Cedric are you writing that? Cut it out! Anyway. it won't be a poop like in old country it will be how do they say? off the heezy. So dress up! Get your skank on. No no no that's not the word... Stop writing everything I say! You dgjdflwkbrrwuoer gay. Dress nice! It's at the clearing by the lake sort of in the forest sort of not...You'll see the lights. It will be off the heezy

your friend  
Viktory Krum

P.s. Cedric is so NOT gay

P.s.s Cedric stop writing things I didn't say!

The four friends laughed at the letter a bit but then noticed the first year was still talking.  
"-And daddy once bought me a boat but I couldn't live on it, boats are so blah." So they were forced to tackle her and attach her to the statue with her mouth covered before rushing to get married. I mean ready.

Hype and Bucket ran to the Girl's dormatory to get ready. "What are you going to where you get your skank on?" Bucket asked, enchanting a bush to brush her hair as she looked through her clothes.  
"I dunno, probably something- What do you think Andy would like?" Hype asked, blushing.  
Bucket smiled coyly, "Nothing."  
Hype glared and pulled out her favourite pair of pants and pulled them on. Then she changed her top (insert favourite shirt here) and went into the bathroom to fix her makeup. When she came out she saw articles of clothing, eyeliner, mascara, hair ties, eyeshadow, shoes, a hairbrush, and lip gloss swirling around Bucket. "Bucket!" Hype scolded. "Are you so lazy that you can't do that without magic?!"  
"No way!" Bucket exclaimed when the tornadow of girl stuff stopped and she was all dressed up and ready to go. "I just invented a new spell. I'm a fricken genius." The girls left and met up with the boys in the common room.

It was dark when the four friends left the castle. They could here Dumbledore singing in the Great Hall and were glad they weren't there. Dumbledore had the whole school ceremonially serenade Snape every night with Disney songs and Snape was growing angrier every time. He didn't even appriciate Bucket's "sexy" comments about him anymore and spent way too much time in the bathroom scrubbing his hair and face, trying to rid himself of the shame.

They met Viktor and Cedric in the clearing. Viktor looked oddly thrilled to see them and Cedric was flushed and breathing quite heavily. "Thank God you're here!" gasped Viktor. He paused. "I mean, so good you could come!"  
Cedric glared at them slightly, running his hand through his thick hair, "Yes, congratulations, Hype and Bucket."  
The girls looked at each other, "Once again, I was right." Bucket smirked.  
Hype tried not to laugh as she replied "Congratulations to you too." But couldn't look the boy in the face.

"I invited some other people too they should be here shortly." Viktor siad looking around the clearing proudly, there was a cooler that was actually a stump that had been enchanted and a table with some food stuff on it but trhe little literhousen on the marshmellows made them too hard to eat. Little twinkle lights blocked off the area.  
"Once everyone is here I'll put up the enchantments." Krum said with a nod.  
"Let Bucket do it she just makes spells up." Hype laughed and her friend looked proud. "I'm a fricken genius." She beamed proudly.  
"I could do it." Shadow offered.  
"He does do a mean concealment charm." Andy agreed  
"That's why they let me come home, keep the cops away even if the fiesta gets too crazy." Shadow said  
Krum mouthed the word fiesta, obviously confused. It's also why he didn't like Fluer, too many languages to learn, and she kept shining in his eyes, it was painful.  
"Ha, Fiesta, what are you, Mexican?" Bucket laughed  
"Well...Yeah. Why else would my last name be Alvarez. Most of my family is from England though so I have no accent"  
"Huh...I just thought you used tanner." Bucket said, already with a firewhiskey half done in her hand  
"Tanner?" Shadow asked perplexed

Soon the other students arrived, including Fluer, discluding stupid kids.  
"Zo Krum. When are you goingz to kizz me?" Fluer slurred, though really it was just her accent cause she'd been drinking since she got out of the womb cause she was french. Really she was trying to flirt.  
"Vhen?...Uhm..." Krum then started speaking in his native tongue hastily and then left.  
"That girl gives me a headache. She is pretty but vay too...How do you say...God damned french." Viktor complained to Bucket.  
"Aw there there." A voice crooned and hands rubbed the famous quidditch players shoulders, but it was Cedric so Viktor had to run and hide behind Bucket.  
"He doesn't like to be touched." She informed in her most serious tone. Just then a heavy base came on to the enchanted music. "OO! I love this song, let's go!" She squealed grabbing his hand and running to the dance floor like thing leaving both Fluer and Cedric in a huff. Which she enjoyed doing very much.  
"Eet doezn't louk like 'e doezn't like being touched..." Fluer muttered, tipping her wine glass to her face and watching the two dance very close together.  
"Maybe he just doesn't want to touch you, you bitch."Cedric added the last part quietly and stalked off.

He went to the table of food and began craming mashmallows in his mouth, angrily. "Ooh! Chubby Bunny! I love that game!" Shadow yelled and also shoved marshmallows in his mouth, repeating "Chubby Bunny." Cedric looked at him funny "Chubby Bunny?" he tried to say, but it came out as "Chuppy Bunfy?" which made him laugh and laugh. Shadow began laughing too and soon all the half chewed marshmallows had fallen out of their mouths and were on the ground. Cedric noticed how Shadow's eyes twinkled in the moon light and couldn't stop himself from pressing his mouth into Shadow's.

Shadow fell over in shock, dragging Cedric down with him, not on purpose. Cedric straddled his waist, overpowering Shadow's drunken attemps at trying to push him off. Happy-go-lucky Shadow quickly disappeared as he felt Cedric growing hard on top of him and he swung his fist up and smashed Cedric in the jaw. Cedric fell backwards, clutching his face and looked shocked, as did the people around them. "Cedric, what the hell!?" shouted Shadow, getting to his feet unstably. Cedric then also got up, but he turned and left the party, embarrassed, and didn't say anything. Secretly he enjoyed it, but he also hoped no one would remember in the morning. Especially Viktor Krum.

The rest of the party goers stared at Shadow, who looked pissed. "Shadow, you never told me!" Andy said nervously, not sure if he wanted a gay friend.  
"Shut up Andy, I'm not gay. That asshole just kissed me."  
Bucket looked at Viktor in shock from across the enchanted area. "That vas unexpected..." Viktor said, speaking for her.  
"Yeah..."Bucket trailed off, feeling slightly jealous. But not because _she_ liked Shadow. _Probably because he's making out with someone and I'm not..._ she figured, then kissed Viktor.

Shadow watched the two's lips colide and looked away, the food table was no longer safe and chubby bunny no longer appealing. He was going to just spend the rest of the time drinking until her forgot about Cedric the rapist and goofing off with Andy and Hype but they seemed to be quite...involved in eachother aswell. He sighed and looked back to Bucket and Viktor, growled slightly, polished off some odd tasting liquor and moved towards the sulking figure of Fluer, who was glaring at the same couple he was.

Normally she'd have boys swarming around her but the majority of the crowd was quite repelled by her sour expression. How could something so pretty release such an awful aura when she didn't get her own way? Of course the lack of swarming boys was putting her in a worse mood.

Shadow slide up next to her with grace that honored his name. "Bonjour Madamoiselle." He crooned softly.  
His usuall ruffled but well kept 'bad boy' appearance as it had been labled was replaced with a sort of slipping through the cracks of fashion style. Not emo, not scene not prep. It fit him nicely, in more ways than one. Fluer was of course radiating perfection, all except her experssion of course.

She looked at him with a cocked eyebrow over her wine glass. "'Ello." She said curtly. But the dower expression was being replaced with that of a more, aloof disinterest that still managed to be flirty.

"Wanna dance?" He asked bluntly

She gave a slight snort and a half amused smirk. "Not eef you'r goeeng to ask me like zat." She said her eyes looking at him over from beneath thick lashes.

"Ah pardon moi." He said moving to take her free hand and brush his lips against the back of her hand, which managed to get a blush out of the girl everyone faund over. Perhaps it was the wine.  
"Would you care to dance?" He asked in the most gentlemanly way a drunken teenaged boy can muster.  
She hmmed and hawed a moment pretending to consider it thoroughly, as if she was somehow attached to standing alone with her wine glass glaring at the dancing couples.  
"It might make them jealous." He grinned, pure mischief twinkling in his azure eyes  
Fluer cracked a grin that boarded on evil. "I'd love to dance." She said closing her palm on her wine glass as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Andy and Hype watched Shadow walk her out onto the floor, the music was hardly ballroom, and the dancing was just as lewd as the music.  
"Well that's a plot twist." Hype said cocking an eyebrow.  
"This'll be interesting." Andy agreed holding the brunnette with his chin rested ontop of her head.  
"Agreed." Said Dumbledore who had his chin ontop of Andy's head  
this of course made the couple scream and run away to another corner, which made Dumbledore so sad he had to go binge on marshmallows.

When Bucket and Viktor broke apart she looked around, slightly embarrased. Alcohal always seemed to do this to her. She caught sight of Shadow and felt her stomach lerch. The sky began to cloud and thunder began to rumble. "Come now, don't be like that..." Viktor murmured, knowing about the powers she and Hype held. She allowed him to hold on to her but kept her eyes on Shadow and Fluer. She could see their faces but couldn't comprehend the uncomfortableness and slightly far away look on both their faces. What she didn't know was that both Shadow and Fluer were pretending that each other was the person they wanted to be with.

Viktor kept his eyes on the sky as he and Bucket swayed, hoping it would clear up. But when Bucket saw Hype and Andy making out in the corner and Dumbledore eating all her marshmallows, the sky just got darker and seemingly closer. Suddenly she smiled at Viktor and the sky cleared instantly, "I know what we should do..." She purred, stroking his hair.  
"Vhat should we do?" Viktor replied, looking at her through half lidded eyes.  
"Dance closer to over here!" Bucket pulled Viktor over to Shadow and Fluer, about 3 feet away. Both girls immediately began dancing as hard as they could, trying to attract the eye of the boy they (secretly, in some cases) wanted.  
Viktor remained oblivious, "But there is not as much room here." He said slowly.

Shadow's eyes couldn't stay on Fluer finally he broke away from the Velah and moved in towards Bucket. "May I cut in?" He asked. Viktor began to say "No" but Bucket intereupted "Yes! I mean I suppose, if you want. "  
Viktor who just really wanted to dance relented and danced with frenchie, which made Hermione who had been spying on him all evening from behind Dumbledore very angry.

"God you sleep vith someone vunce..." Viktor grumbled noting the large poofs of brown hair sticking out from under Dumbledore's beard, which was white again because of the marshmellows he ate because his beard colour was directly related to what he ate. Just last week his beard had been bright orange because of a dehibilitating addiction to carrots.

"Oh I know." Fluer sighed. "You show a boy zee underzide of you zkirt and zuddenlee you are required to like heem or zometheeng."  
Viktor smiled slightly at that. Maybe Frenchie McFrenchenHeim the Frenchest french in all of frenchland ruler of the french in the french with the french french french, wasn't so bad.

"You look nice to night." Shadow said against Bucket's ear, the noise made you have to shout to be heard.  
"Thanks, I invented a spell." Bucket said blushing slightly, but she always had rosey cheeks so one could hardly notice except Hype who was some kind of expert or psychic or stalker or something.

Hype however was far too busy making out with Andy to care if Bucket's forehead went red or not.

Just as everyone was getting into each other, meaning Hype and Andy had fallen off the bench they were making out on and hadn't noticed, Bucket and Shadow were looking into each others eyes deeply, noting how the same they were, and Viktor had relaxed a little with Fluer and was dancing as she chatted away in a hard to understand accent, there was a loud _crack_ and the Minister of Magic appeared. "What is this!" He exclaimed, "An unauthorized party! Where is your supervisor?"  
"Here I am, Cornelius! Don't you know it's rude to crash parties you aren't invited to?!" Dumbledore asked all serious, his beard stained with the grape juice he spilled on himself when Fudge appeared.  
"_ I_ thought you couldn't apparate here?" Hermione said from under the table where she was spying.  
"No one cares what you think. I can do whatever I want." Fudge pouted, picking his nose.

After 10 minutes of arguing the students were told to wrap up their un-Ministry approved party and go to bed. It was past midnight, you know. Also Fudge let it slip that Harry Potter had contacted him with a noise complaint and that he couldn't sleep and he needed his beauty rest because he _was_ Harry Potter, after all. And that he was sad that they hadn't invited him, as he was a champion also, and he was Harry Potter. But thaty was supposed to be confidential. So the students cleaned up and went back to the castle.

The next morning no one liked Harry Potter cause he was a big spoil sport and they all through mashed potatoes at him especially Hermione, but they weren't really mashed, or potatoes, they were really just rocks.

"You should be thanking me! You all need your sleep!" He cried but Fred and George jersied him because feel good moments in which you start understanding the position of the bad guy are for pansies.

Over at the slytherin table Hype and Bucket were gossiping over their tea as Shadow Andy and Krum all discussed the highlights of the evening, if you catch my drift, when the owls came.

Hype and Bucket ignored it cause their parents were muggles and didn't have owls and sent them via mailman like normal people but today a big great horned owl landed right in the butter Hype had been using to butter her toast which made her glare slightly. Bucket laughed but untied the letter. Clearing her throat she read...

"Dearest Eliz-...Hype and Bucket

How many licks to the center of tootsie pop?..."

Before bucket could say what the hell the owl put on a graduation cap and pulled out a tootsie pop and said:

"Hhhwwwweell let's see! 1, 2, 3" And with that the bird ate the whole thing and flew off.

"Dumb bird a bite doesn't count." Bucket grumbled as Hype sat gaping mouthed at what just happened.

"Is there more?" Hype asked.

"Of course there's more, you dildo brain." replied Bucket, staring at Hype like she was retarded. "Who would send a one line letter?"  
Hype shrugged and waited for her friend to continue.  
"Anyway, as I was saying... 'You don't know who I am, but I know you. I have been watching you and I think you two are what I need.' " Bucket paused and looked at Hype nervously. " 'I will come see you soon.'" The letter ended without a signature.  
"That's creepy..." Hype said.  
"What the hell...?" Bucket commented. The boys had stopped talking and were looking at the girls, all with equal looks of anger and protection on their faces.  
"Someone's been watching you two?" asked Andy, his frown deepening.  
"Evidently..." Hype replied.  
"I don't like the fact there's been other guys looking at you." Andy glared, not angry at Hype.  
"It's not like I welcomed it." Hype said loudly. The sky above her head got cloudy. The two began bickering.  
The sky above Bucket's head remained blue and happy. She looked at Viktor and Shadow and smiled. The two boys stared back at her, "Aren't you at least a little creeped out?" Shadow asked.  
"Nah, I don't mind people looking at me." Bucket replied, grinning.  
"It could be Mr. Mason for all we know." Hype pointed out though really it couldn't be at all  
"EEEWWW! Hype don't even say that!" Bucket grimaced  
"Whose Mr. Mason?" Andy asked not recognising the name  
"Some pervo teacher we had once." Hype said sipping her tea the clouds disapating  
Andy cast a glance upward.  
"You know I'm just worried about you." He said more softly this time  
"I know." Hype relented and then smiled the clouds completely gone  
Dumbledore suddenly popped out of the pumpkin juice his beard was rainbow once more. They needed to start getting him to a psychiatrist.  
"So. What are you doing for the super secret mermaid dive? I mean...The super secret bake sale." Dumbledore said with shifty eyes  
"I'll get the water to move out of my way cause I'm blond." Bucket said

"Awesome totally rad that's way better than Harry spoil sport's idea because all he's going to do is raid Snape's cupboard to get some gilly weed or something. Like how lame. But he's also not blond." Dumbledore said filing his beard then he stepped off the table, scarring for life a little first year he stepped over who found out their beloved head master wore superman boxers. The old man wandered off humming  
"Crank that soulja boy." As he went

"Snape is still a sexy beast." Bucket said wistfully, eyeing the dark haired man at the Professors' table. Snape caught the blonde staring and glared at her. She winked at him and made a lewd gesture that made him get up and leave. Then she cackled happily.

"Bucket, you're so bad." Hype shook her head in disbelief.

"Whatevs." Bucket shrugged. The bell rang and everyone got up to make their way to class. For the first or maybe second time, the girls went too.  
Hype and Bucket wandered to their first period class, which just so happened to be Potions. Snape looked up as the girls wandered in, late of course. "You girls are late." He said in the drawling voice that made shivers go up Bucket's spine.

'It's called fashionably late." Hype sneered mockingly.

The Gryffindors looked at them in shock. So did the Slytherins, because, even though Snape let them get away with anything, no one EVER talked back to him. Snape stood up, "Girls..." he warned. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he didn't like sass of any sort.

Bucket fluttered her eyelashes. "Calm down, Sevvy." She crooned.

"DO NOT call me Sevvy!" Snape hissed, angry and uncomfortable.

Hype slapped Bucket's arm, "Stop seducing our teacher!"

Much to Snape's delight, and owl, or distraction, flew into the room. It carried a note that said _Refer to secret Plan A at once. It's time. LOVE DUMBLEDORE!_ Snape sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but gather around, class." With a wave of his wand the desks and chairs had slid to the walls and the students were left standing aimlessly. "Coming up, in a week, is something that happens after the first Tournament. This is called the Yule Ball. It's manditory that the champions-" he looked at Bucket and Hype, "have partners and lead the dance." Snape sighed, "How many of you putrid children can't dance?" He wasn't surprised when almost everyone in the class raised their hand. "Right then. I suppose I have to teach you, under Professor Dumbledore's orders."

Snape stepped to the centre of the circle that the class had formed around him. He was suddenly very embarrassed, for no he would have to pick a partner to dance with him and it would certainly not be one of those disgusting Hermione Granger Gryffindor girls. He sighed and muttered, "I need a partner." The class hesitated, Pansy Parkinson made a move to step foreward because she's a suck-up, but Bucket beat her to it. Before Snape could blink he was pressed up against Bucket in a way a teacher should never be to a student.

Hype but her palm to her forehead as Bucket smiled up at Snape in a way that was far from appropriate. How many boys did she need? And honestly, Snape was not that young.

"Ms. Bergin..." Snape said warningly  
"Call me Bucket," She said fluttering her eyelashes and backing up a step taking his hand and guiding it to her hip taking his other hand in hers and placing her free hand on his shoulder.  
"Ms. Bergin..." Snape started his pale cheeks getting very red.  
"Shhh don't worry if it's your first time, I'll lead." Bucket said grinning wickedly with the double entendre the class snickered.

In the mean time, while Bucket seduced their teacher Hype moved over to the cupboard using Bucket's forwardness as a distraction while she searched for the gilly weed.  
"This is highly irregular!" Snape said as the music started and the two began dancing. He was trying not to anger Bucket, as Dumbledore had pactically said that, with the girls' unknown powers, they should be able to do what they want. And it seemed Bucket wanted to do him. What he didn't notice was throughout the dance Bucket kept glancing over his shoulder, and once Hype gave her the thumbs up, she pulled away. "The song isn't even over yet!" Snape protested, then caught himself, blushing furiously.  
Bucket flipped her hair and as she and Hype left, she called over her shoulder, "I'll call you sometime."  
The girls wandered the hallways, "Bucket, you're such a hoe." said Hype  
"Engh, you only live once." Replied Bucket, eyeing a tall black guy, leaning against the stone wall, somewhat suspiciously.

His eyes followed them as they moved down the hall. "Um, creepy much!" Hype hissed once they were out of ear shot,  
"Um Hot much." Bucket said in regular tone as she looked over her shoulder to see if she could catch another peek.  
Hype opened her mouth to say something but just shook her head in disbelief.  
"Alright, so I couldn't find Gillyweed cause he's a dumbass and doesn't lable anything so I just ya know took it all." Hype said

"Peh whatevs lets go make out with Black guys." Bucket said heading back towards the mysterious guy.

'Um...No. Let's go work on getting something that'll keep us from DROWNING next event." Hype said massaging her temples  
"Peh you'll drown anyway Miss Dog Paddles." Bucket said hmphing and flipping her curls  
Hype gave a sigh, it was true, she couldn't swim. An irrational fear of aquatic life does that to a person. "Thanks Bucket your mode of confidence is uplifting." Hype said sarcastically

"No probs. It's what I'm here for." Bucket replied before turning around swiftly and running back down the hall to the mysterious black guy.

"BUCKET!" Hype screamed, storming after her. She didn't think she'd be stopping so fast when she ran into Bucket's back. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"He's... gone." Bucket replied, in a slightly misplaced voice.

"He probably went to class, you dolt. People don't normally stand around like permanent fixtures. Most people aren't decoration..." Hype rolled her eyes and grabbed Bucket's arm, pulling her away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was the day of the Yule ball. Niether girl had realized it was Christmas already, so naturally, when their owls flew in with large packages, they were quite surprised.

"What is this, I wonder?" Hype asked, pulling open her package as Bucket smacked their owls away with Harry Potter's Firebolt, which she confiscated after he was "riding it too high." Out of the box came a slinky black dress, floor length but cut provocatively up to her hip in an elegant curve. Hype gasped, "The ball is today!?"

Bucket shrugged, pulling out her own dress, which was hardly knee length and was off white and black and sort of Marilyn Monroe-esq. "We have my Make Me Beautiful spell, so Hukuna Matata."

Just then Shadow, Viktor and Andy walked up. Hype gawked at Andy's new hairstyle, which was a cross between short dreadlocks and electrocuted hair. "What the hell is up with your hair?!" She practically screamed.

"I'm trying out dreadlocks..." Andy said, moving back and forth awkwardly.

Hype just stared.

From his high throne Dumbledore called, "You look ridiculous, Andy!!"

"I like it," said Bucket, Viktor and Shadow at the same time.

Suddenly the Great Hall doors banged open and a whole pile of smoke barged in, blackening the room. "THOSE WHO ARE NOT RIGHT WILL NOT WIN THIS FIGHT!" Bellowed the voice before the teachers all leaped up and cast a spell of some sort. The smoke disipated, leaving a musky, but not a bad smell behind.

"Where have I smelled that before?" Hype asked as the cologne-y smell entered her memory.

"I dunno," said Bucket. "But I do know that Harry Potter isn't right so that message was probably for him. I mean, come on..."

The girls put it out of their minds, as the ball was coming up and they were pretty excited.

The time went by so fast as the girls prepared. Finally it was 7:00pm and they were ready to go. The two simply stunning girls walked out into the common room where Shadow and a well cleaned up, but still dreadlocked Andy met up with them. Wolf whistles and cat calls followed them as they walked by, as the other girls were wearing dress robes, which were just robes that clung slightly better. "Whoops, guess we didn't get the memo..." said Bucket as they walked past a notice that read DRESS ROBES MUST BE WORN TO THE YULE BALL EVENT. NO EXCEPTIONS.

The two couples walked into the Great Hall and were stunned and surprised to see Viktor with the dreaded Hermione. "Vik!" Andy pulled him aside, "What's with the crack head?"

Viktor shrugged, "I had no one else to go vith." He cast a look at Bucket. "And she asked me. I'm not very good vith saying no."

"Maybe she's good in the sack." said Shadow, encouragingly.

"She's a gryffindore, they're supposed to be brave and stuff maybe you can do her on the roof." Was their parting words as they returned to their dates who were glaring down girls who were jealous of they're more attractive attire.

"Someone is HOT!" Dumbledore said thrusting his hips forward slightly as he stood beside the group of four.

"Why, thank you." Bucket said smiling as she flipped her hair a little.

"Not you silly! ME!" Dumbledore said with a huff, but on closer inspection he was wearing an old timey bathing suit with red and yellow stripes.

All four of them cocked an eyebrow. "Um those aren't dress robes sir..." Hype began but Bucket cut her off

"AND THEY AREN'T HOT!" Bucket growled, punting their headmaster across the room before fixing her hair. Shadow grinned at her, blue eyes sparkling in absolute adoration. "You're so hot."  
"I know." She said simpley with a wicked grin.  
"She punted Harry Potter too." Hype said with a laugh.  
"You're also my hero." Shadow added

Suddenly a familiar scent hit Hype's nose, and she turned to look up at the black guy from earlier, still with that same watchful gaze.  
"Sorry..." Hype mumbled stepping out of his way  
"Heeeey wanna stick around for a bit, tall, dark and sexy buns" Bucket said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I heard you punted Harry Potter." The boy said, his voice black velvet with the roll of an African accent.  
"Why, yes I did." Bucket grinned.  
"I find nonconformation attractive in a lady." he drawled, referencing the fact that almost everybody loved or secretly loved Harry Potter.  
"I find... black people attractive..." Bucket said slowly, not thinking about how it sounded, and becoming hypnotized by the boy's dark eyes.  
The boy laughed, "My name's Kombo." He didn't offer a last name.  
"I'm Bucket." breathed Bucket, now officially ignoring her surrounding and focusing on Kombo only.  
"Why don't we dance?" suggested Kombo. Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and lead her out to the dance floor where Dumbledore, not hurt at all, was making passes at Professor McGonagal. "Get out of the way, you silly man." growled Kombo, sending a white stream of light at the old couple, making them slide to the side of the room.

Hype watched the two suspiciously. Kombo looked like trouble. She also looked around for Shadow, expecting to find him upset in the corner. Shadow was, in fact, not upset with the loss of Bucket. He was too busy trying to fight off Cedric, who was doing nothing more than talking to him.  
"What are you doing?" Andy asked, putting his hands on Hype's waist and pulling her toward him.  
"Being suspicious." Hype mumbled her reply into his chest.  
"Of Kombo? He doesn't look that suspicious to me. He's a little too attractive though... Even I noticed. Hell, even Snape noticed." Andy motioned to where Snape was flicking candy hearts and love letters at Kombo from the teachers' table.  
"I just think he smells strange. Like something I've never ever smelled before and it's unsettling..." Hype responded, her eyes following the two once more.

On the dance floor Bucket and Kombo swayed. He kept mumbling questions in her ear, mostly about herself. A normal girl would have found all these questions weird, but Bucket kept swooning over his accent. "No, I grew up in Canada. I was kicked out of all the schools there and this was the last place that would take me, practically." Bucket answered.  
"How did your name come out of the cup if you are not yet 17?" Kombo asked.  
Bucket shivered as goosebumps rose on her skin, "Um, I don't know. I don't remember even putting my name in. It was probably that stupid Harry Potter."  
"I've heard some things about you-" Kombo started.  
"Whatever you've heard is not true. I'm not loose." Bucket interupted quickly.  
"No, I heard that you can control the weather with your emotions. But hearing that you're not loose: well that's too bad..." Kombo purred.

.ExternalClass .EChmmessage P padding:0px; .ExternalClass ECbody.hmmessage font-size:10pt;font-family:Tahoma;

Meanwhile Hype and Andy swayed to the music aswell. "They still dancing?" She'd ask every few seconds, in immense suspicion. On occasion Andy would say "No they've run of to make babies in the hall." Which got Hype to whip her head around everytime, Andy found this imensely amusing. "He's not suspicous at all Hype. Don't worry about it." Hype nodded resting her head against his shoulder as they danced. "I guess.." She muttered

Also meanwhile Shadow was avoiding Cedric because his talking had elevated to asking him to dance.  
"Come on man, there were sparks in that kiss! You know it's truuuue!" He called as he chased after the blue eyed boy.  
"If you come near me I will kill you." Shadow called over his shoulder continuing to run away.

"We should go somewhere more...Private" Kombo said his lips caressing Bucket's rosey cheek as his words gently washed over her skin. "Okay." She agreed before she could even think about anything. He took her hand in his and began to lead her out of the main room.

"They still dancing?" Hype asked her eyes closed as she moved with Andy. The boy looked up from her catching only a glimpse of white skirt disappear out the door. "no, they've gone into the Hall to make babies." Andy said, actually serious this time. The sky over them clouded over and thunder rolled. "That's not nice." She said breaking away to glare at him. The boy cast a glance upwards than smiled and replied. "Calm down, I wasn't pulling your leg this time."  
"WHAT!?" She gasped looking around. Sure enough, no Bucket or Kombo. "Why would she go anywhere with _him_?!" She said, remembering stating to Bucket how she found Kombo creepy.  
"Maybe she likes him." stated Andy simply, twisting his finger around the curl in Hype's hair.  
"She likes WAY too many people. Stop that, we have to go find her. And probably save her." Hype pulled away from Andy and charged across the room to the Great Hall doors.

The giant hallway was bare, as everyone was at the dance or in bed.

"They can't have gotten very far, you can't apparate in school..." Hype said under her breath as she looked around.  
"Can't we just dance?" Asked Andy looking back towards the great hall. "How much trouble could the possibley get into?" He asked obviously not enjoying being pulled away from the festivities.

"This is Bucket we're talking about. But if you'd rather stay here, fine." Hype said flatly kicking off her high heels and began to look about for the pair her feet padding silently along the floor.

"BUCKET!" She called her voice echoing down the great expance of hallways that was Hogwarts.

"MOP!" A mocking voice came from above. Hype looked up expecting to see Peeves but instead saw their senile head master dangling from a chandelier.

"Proffessor you shouldn't be up there." Hype said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I didn't very well scurry my way up here on purpose." Dumbledore said sounding very much offended.

"Who put you up there?" Hype asked wondering if Bucket's Mystery date Kombo had worry silently that her friend was in over her head.

"My catcatapolt."

Hype looked down the hall to see a miniature catapolt and sighed. "It's called a catapolt, just one cat not two."

"Oh yes it was only built for one cat, that pesky Mrs. Norris. She turned me down for the Yule Ball." Dumbledore said grumping amongst the candles.

Hype groaned at the collosal waste of time and floated the Headmaster down.

"I have to go find Bucket now. And god only knows what happened to her in this time." Hype said beginning down the hall again.

"Bucket's that lovely blond girl right?" Dumbledore asked dustinbg off his knees. "Her date is quite the rapscallion."

Hype turned to look at the Headmaster "Waht do you mean by that?"  
"Well when I was taking my nap in my catcatapolt, they came along the hall and when I said what are you doing? He flipped the lever and I ended up in the chandeliere, kids these days!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Hype cried  
"Well I didn't think it was very important...Kids do all sorts of crazy things, you and your friend always changing the wea-"

"Which way did they go!?" The Brunnette demanded  
"Down that corridor there-" Dumbledore started pointing out a direction but before he could finish his sentence Hype was gone rounding the cornering and disappearing in the sound of fading footprints.  
"Kids these days" Cried dumbledore.

As Hype ran she realized that she was heading towards to Ravenclaw House. Slytherins didn't normally pass this way, as it was on the opposite side of the castle, so she was feeling mighty out of sorts and kind of lost. She heard a tinkle of laughter coming from not too far ahead and booked it forward. She spotted her blonde friend leaning against the wall just under the staircase. A wave of relief rushed over her when she realized that Bucket was fully clothed.

"Bucket, what the hell!" Hype half whispered, half yelled, running forward. "why did you leave? Where's Kombo?"

"Bucket looked at her through half lidded eyes, "Kombo will come back."

Hype regarded her friend carefully. Something wasn't right. "Bucket. Did you take something he gave you?" She leaned in to smell the blonde, but didn't detect anything out of the ordinary, besides Kombo's scent.

Bucket stared at her. Before Hype could say anything or question her some more, Kombo appeared beside her. "Is everything okay?" He asked., This was posed as a normal question, but Hype could sense the cool undertones. Kombo obviously wanted to be alone with Bucket.

"Um, actually, Bucket needs to come back into the Great Hall where there are many people. She gets nervous around only... one person." Hype lied quickly.

"I'll bring her back when I'm finished talking to her." Kombo stared down Hype with his dark eyes. She found herself backing away.

"Well that sounds reasonable." Was her reply.

Half way back to the Great Hall Hype's mind cleared. She couldn't remember anything from the time Kombo told her off. It was as if her mind clouded up. She realized he must have cast some sort of spell on her and she turned back, afraid of what she would find this time.

On her way she found Andy who had been looking for her as she'd been looking for her friend.  
"About earlier...I'm-"  
"No time you're forgiven, come on!" Hype said grabbing his hand and rushing him towards the Ravenclaw side of the castle.

Sure enough there was Bucket and Kombo, in an awkward sort of embrace, but Hype soon enough noticed that they weren't really kissing, Kombo seemed to be sucking the life out of Bucket who lay lip in his arms her eyes half lidded.

"What the hell is he doing!? " Andy gasped notcing that they weren't really making out.

"I don't know and I'm not about to find out." Hype said turning to one of the suits of armour near by and grabbing the Axe out of it's metal hands running screaming at her friend's attacker. She didn't infact aim to chop him in half but hit him broad side with the axe, it did not send him sprawling as Hype was not very strong but it did knock him off of her.

Bucket fell limply groaning and Hype dived on Kombo attacking him with the furry of a derranged catholic school girl.

Andy walked over to their blond friend helping her sit up. Her eyes unclouded and she looked to see Hype ontop of Kombo.

"HYPE! You have your OWN date! Jesus christ." She said crossing her arms.

"He tried to kill you!" Hype raged as she continued to attack the boy's face, it seemed that in this state of discomposure he didn't have much power.

"Hype we talked about this health class, when a blond girl and a hot black guy like eachother enough..." Bucket said exasperatedly.

"You don't remember anything?" Andy asked

"I remember plenty..." Bucket said crossing her arms not wanting to admit she infact didn't at all.

"I wasn't trying to kill her!" Kombo managed cringing away from the psychotic brunnette.

"And that's why you were sucking the life out of her!" Hype shriekd ounching him a few more times for good measure.

"I wasn't sucking ANYTHING!" Kombo's protests were getting angrier. The three friends noticed dark clouds forming out the window.

"Hey... You didn't tell me you could do that too..." Bucket said slowly, confused and tired.

A look of surprise and excitement crossed over Kombo's face and the clouds quickly went away. He regained his cool and said, "I'm not doing that."

No one knew what to believe, as Hype was mad enough to cause clouds too.

"Now, I think we should get back to the Ball." Kombo got to his feet and pulled Hype and Bucket up too. Hype felt herself become physically unable to protest and was sure that Andy did too. They walked back to the Great Hall, Hype and Andy upfront. From behind her Hype heard "Later I'll give you something to suck..." and that's when she knew that Kombo must have bewitched them all somehow, because she found herself unable to tell him off.

Back in the Great Hall the ball was still in full swing. Once they stepped inside it was like everything went back to normal. Shadow raced over to the group and exclaimed "What the hell happened to you guys?!" He had seen the sky get dark and heard some yelling and some clatter or armour falling over, but he found himself unable to leave the Great Hall.

"Hype and Andy came uninvited to where Kombo and I were... uh, talking" Bucket replied, not remembering what they were actually doing so she decided to play it safe.

Just then Viktor came over. "Oh my God. That Herm-own-ninny chick is INSANE! She just left me to go yell at that dork Harry Potter and the red head Ron. Vhat's up vith that?"

"I hear she's inlove with them both." Replied Hype.

Suddenly Bucket piped up, "Hey! Where did Kombo go?"

They all looked around. No one thought it would be so hard to spot a beautiful black guy in cream coloured robes. They then realized that he wasn't in the Hall at all. They also realized that there were first, second and third years crowding around the tables of food in their pyjammas. "What's going on here?" Andy asked no one in particular.

A heavy wind swept through the Great Hall and blew the enchanted candles out. It was pitch black inside the room now. The sky through the ceiling was filling with rolling, dark clouds and suddenly the big oak doors of the Great Hall slammed shut. It was absolutely still in the room. Everyone found that they couldn't move an inch. It was as if they were all put in a Full-Body Bind, but even in that they could move their eyes.

"_**If you are part of one, you will die when this song is done!**_" Boomed the same voice who had said the last warning earlier.

Though no music played outloud, Hype and Bucket both heard a strange, haunting, cello-like symphony begin to play inside their minds. The pain was searing. Though niether of them could move, both girls were screaming mentally and starting to blister. _Bucket, now is the time to make up a spell!!_ Hype screamed mentally to Bucket, who she was looking at, but who wasn't looking at her.

As if she heard Bucket screamed in her head with all her might _SIHTNOKCUS!! _And with a blinding purple light the music screeched to a stop and everyone in the Great Hall fell to their knees.

Silence over took the hall and the faint musky oudor of cologne floated amongst them through the haze.

"Kombo..." Hype whispered as the sky of above them churned with a brewing storm.

"How do you fucking know that's Kombo?" Fired Bucket, defending her new black interest.

Hype just silenced her with a look.

"Don't worry, kiddies!!" Shouted Dumbledore. "There's still a ceiling protecting us from the weather outside!!"

As expected, just then the roof was torn away by a large, hurricane like wind that tore through the Hall. Now it was dark and raining inside. The first years began to cry, as they were unsure of what was happening, but Dumbledore merely pulled out and umbrella and opened it. He felt more powerful when he was dry.

In this time Hype and Bucket were tending to the blisters that had formed on their skin. With a spell they managed to make them heal and disappear. "These better not scar," said Bucket, partially to herself. "It's too dark to-" She stopped when she could no longer hear herself. Or anything for that matter.

She found that she was alone in a dark empty room with no windows or doors. A voice whispered something unidentifiable in her ear and she jumped. "Who's there?" Her voice was strong even though she was freaking out on the inside.

"You mussssst lissssten." The voice hissed, wind swirling around her head.

"Fine, I'll listen, but stop messing up my hair!" Bucket gathered her blonde hair from around her face and held it in a bun on the back of her head.

The wind slowed. "The Dark Lord requests your company. He's seen what you can do and he is impressed. Come and join him." Out stepped Kombo, dressed in the Death Eater robes.

"'Requests my company'? I'm not going to sleep with him." Bucket stated, not showing her surprise that Kombo appeared out of nowhere.

"I thought you found power attractive." Kombo stepped forward.

"On you, maybe, but not on that snake-faced cracker Voldemort." Bucket backed up into the wall.

"Do not speak the Dark Lord's name!!" The room started to shake and Bucket fell to the ground. "I'LL TEACH YOU TO DISRESPECT THE DARK LORD!" Kombo whipped out his wand and held it above his head, "AVADA KE-!"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!!" Roared a voice that was not Bucket's.

Blood gushed from the slash marks on Kombo's chest and arms. HE screamed in horror, trying to cover and stop the bleeding of the multiple deep gashes. As he did this, Bucket looked around for her savior.

She pointed her wand and murmured, "Lumos." Bathed in the glow of her wand was Severus Snape.

"You!" She breathed, completely taken aback.

Snape flicked his wand at Kombo, who had passed out from lack of blood. Ropes flew out and tightly bound him. Then he crouched beside the attractive man and sang the counter-curse to stop the bleeding. He did all this before he turned to answer Bucket. "Yes, me. Your friend sent me. She was right adimate to get you back for reasons unknown to me. I think you're a putrid little girl." Snape replied meanly.

Bucket just grinned. "You loooove me! You want to hug me! You want to kiss me!" She sang.

Snape didn't get the reference and blushed bright red. "That's inappropriate! Let's just get back before you get me in trouble." Snape motioned her to stand next to him so they could apparate back. Very gently he put one finger on her arm, figuring it'd be enough contact to take her with him.

Bucket sighed, "Oh you big baby!" She grabbed Snape's hand and they disapparated along with Kombo, who Snape also was touching.

They reappeared with a pop just outside the gates of Hogwarts.  
"I just had a near death experience you could have atleast appareted us into the great hall instead of making me walk." Bucket said, hands on her hips. The tall dark professor just rolled his eyes. "Miss Bergin you know aswell as I do you cannot apparate inside hogwarts. " Snape sighed rubbing his temples.

"Ugh do I have to descover everything around here." Bucket sighed "Mulb Odnalro!" She called out with a flcik of her wand and suddenly all three of them were rocketing at high speeds towards the school, but stopped neatly at the huge double doors.

Snape looked flabbergastted staring slack jawed at the girl who used potions class to make chicken soup and then pour it on Harry Potter. "That was..."

"Awful! Look what it did to my hair!" Bucket humphed straightening out her golden locks and pushing the doors open.

Snape looked down at the bonded black assalent with new understanding. It made sense why the dark lord wanted her now.

"SEVVY WEVVY GUM DROP! I haven't got all day." The name made him cringe as he looked up to the blond leaning in the doorway

"Go ahead, your friend is probably worried." Snape said lifting the unconcious Kombo into the air with a spell. "Besided I have to take him to the infermary so he can be used for later questioning."  
"Fine then but you've used up my good deed as repayment for my life." Bucket said skip off through the door leaving Severus to ponder how holding the door for someone equates to saving their life.

When Bucket moved into the great hall the ceiling had been repaired, magically, despite dumbledore's insistance that they should stick it back on with duct tape. She easily spotted Hype sitting on the upturned drinking table, and obvious emotional wreck, the sky flickered between a swirling mass of clouds and some weirdo french porn on the magically enchanted ceiling the latter of which had the teachers scrambling to fix it and the younger students paying wrapped attention. Amongst the chatter you could hear " I swear to god that's Fluer."

Bucket sauntered over to her bespectacled friend who was sitting with Shadow, Viktor and Andy. She covered Hype's eyes but before she could even say 'Guess Who?' Hype had Bucket in a tight hug. "I thought he'd finished killing you off!" She wailed.  
"Nope. Stil alive. He's totally gay for the Dark Lord though. Big let down, ah well still got you two, don't I?" Said Bucket elbowing Shadow and Viktor in the sides as she had already escaped her friend bear hug. The boys laughed but over her head glared at eachother and snaked their arm around her's.

Soon enough though Viktor was forced to remove his arm from the blond as the teacher's, unable to fix the flickering ceiling were ushering the students back to their dorms. As they made their way towards the Slytherin dorms however they were cut off by Dumbledore.

"I'd like to see you girl's in my office at once." He said gravely, it seemed their funny senile headmaster was in his right mind for once. It made the girls alot more serious about it too.

"Shouldn't I come too?" A voice piped up behind them. They turned to look to see Harry Potter looking hopeful and eager to be included.

Dumbledore looked at Harry Sympathetically. "I understand that you want to be included Harry." He said slowly. "But no."


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

Even though both girls found Harry getting told off to be extremely funny, they remained silent. Bucket was drained from her adventure and Hype was curious about what happened and was in deep thought.

Once in the Headmaster's circular room, Dumbledore turned to face them. He was dressed in unusually professional robes; his striped bathing suit dress robes had vanished. Before he spoke he gave both girls a one-over. "Would you girls fancy a cuppa tea?" Their faces were pretty white and Bucket was unconsciously trembling.

"That'd be nice." Hype replied for the two of them.

Dumbledore conjured up two cups of Irish Breakfast tea and magically set them in front of where the girls had decided to sit. Since they had plopped themselves on the floor, Dumbledore sat in front of them, only the creaking of his old bones showed that this was probably not the best place for a 150 year old man, give or take, to sit.

After a few minutes Dumbledore asked Bucket what happened exactly. She explained how Kombo and her had been making out but he couldn't kiss that great and then Hype came. She described the fight and the parts she couldn't remember. When she got to the part where she was in a dark room, Dumbledore stopped her, "What did this room look like?" He asked.

"It was too dark to see. There was some sort of arched doorway that Kombo came through though. I could barely make it out but I did see it." Bucket replied, then continued the story.

When she was through she paused and furrowed her brow in confusion. "I was wondering though. How did Snape know where I was? Did you send him?"

Dumbledore shook his white bearded head, "That's one thing I can't explain. I didn't send him. I had no idea where you were. I think we need to go ask Professor Snape how he knew. From the sound of it, I think he's been watching you."

Bucket and Hype exchanged glances of confusion.

"Oh yes you wouldn't know..." Dumbledore said stroking his long white beard looking up to the skylight where emerald green eyes peered down. The old man chuckled. If nothing else Harry Potter was persistent. He absently flicked his wand. The girls who hadn't noticed Harry just heard a scream and a thunk.

"What was that?" They asked in unison looking upwards.

"Ummmm...Clouds. They are dangerously close to the roof these days." He said readjusting his half moon spectacles. The girls just accepted this, they were in no mood to argue common sense.

"Professor Snape..." Dumbledore continued gravely. "Is a de-" Their head master was distracted by Fawkes, his lovely phoenix, bursting into flames. The girls were also greatly enthralled as they were practically pyromaniacs.

"Now what was I saying?" He asked losing his train of though

"Snape is a devilishly handsome man." Bucket filled in, paraphrasing slightly. Hype swatted her friend's shoulder.

"Was I saying that? My my. I must have a crush on him." Dumbledore said laughing both girls laughed too as they all knew he was joking and not gay at all.

"No no. Professor Snape...is...Well now that I think of it that's kind of confidential. Girls I fear that Harry Potter is not the only one who will be making several visits to this office about a crazed snake faced man. Your powers have gained interest in the dark lord so you're going to have to take precautions." Dumbledore explained

"Mine anyway, he doesn't want scrawny old Hype." Bucket said jokingly sticking her tongue out at her friend. Hype laughed too but in a sarcastic way pushing her friend over as she clearly had not found it as funny as Bucket had.

"Jesus Christ Hype your hands are like ice! Get some circulation you freak!" Bucket exclaimed however they all soon noticed that the shall Bucket had draped over her bare arms (they were still in their dresses) was now covered in a not so thin sheet of sparkling ice crystals they shape of the bespectacled brunette's hand.

"That is the other part of the discussion." Professor Dumbledore said removing Bucket's shall and with a wave of his wand replaced it with a big knitted blanket. "You girls, aside from your weather changing abilities have unique powers. That I don't think either of you know how to control...that well anyway....It also doesn't help that neither of you attend class regularly." The old man said critically over his spectacles making the girls smirk but feel a little guilty all the same.  
"So I'm going to ask professor Snape to tutor you privately to help you hone these skills." He said examining the ice crystals Hype had mysteriously created.

"Umm...But sir if Snape has been 'watching us' and stuff...Shouldn't he not be the one the help us build up these talents?" Hype asked tentatively

"No, of course not. Snape knows more about you by now than anyone else, so I felt he was perfect for the job!!" Dumbledore exclaimed, sticking out his tongue and licking the ice crystals on Bucket's shawl. "And besides, Snape is the smartest."

"Don't lick my clothes, you old man!" Bucket scolded.

"My dear girl, don't you know that licking is one of the best ways to identify an unknown object?" Dumbledore asked, sticking the shawl in a drawer for further analysis later.

"Whatever, just don't ruin it, it's silk from the rare silk snake that I invented and killed right away." Bucket flipped her hair.

The girls got up to leave, as Dumbledore had nodded off. "One more thing, girls!" He called, sitting up from his slumped over position on his desk. "You may not walk alone throughout this school anymore. I have hired a personal bodyguard for you. His name is Fred and George."

"Aren't those two names?" Asked Bucket.

"And two people?" Asked Hype.

"Whatever, doesn't matter. Twins are actually one person with odd malformities anyway." Dumbledore reminded them, pointing to the school motto, which, when translated from Latin, read "Twins are just one person's malformities."

The twins met them outside of Dumbledore's office. Fred and George had been talking earlier about their weird situation that no one would explain to them. "Why can't they have someone from their own disgusting house watch over them?" Said George.

"Because we're stronger than those assholes. How hard is it going to be to watch two girls?"

"Harder than you think." Bucket butted in, her eyes flashing flirtatiously.

"Do you have to follow us everywhere? Like into the girl's dorms and everything or just between classes?" Hype asked

The boy's looked from girl to girl and sighed. George suddenly looked as though a light came on in his head. "Hey you're that girl we leant our map to. We need it back." He said holding his hand out.

Bucket grinned "I've been keeping it safely with me at all times..." Hype interrupted before her friend could finish. "Don't tell them it's down your bra, it's in your evening bag which was returned to the girl's dorms." Bucket pouted. "Spoil sport."

"Right anyway, we need to get to bed." Hype said with a yawn, she slid her arm into the crook of Fred's and Bucket did the same with George before the two could really register what was going on. "Please escort us back to the common rooms Jeevs." Bucket said in her most posh British accent, but being British themselves they didn't get it.

"Oi, we didn't sign on for this!" George started but Fred shot him a 'roll with it' look and glanced back down to the girls who were still in their provocative dresses instead of stuffy dress robes. Through their telekinetic mind link that all twins have they said that they'd totally maybe probably possibly score and this was actually the best thing Dumbledore ever did. Sadly their twin mind link was really just whispering above the girl's heads. Hype rolled her eyes but Bucket grinned broadly and placed her fingertips against George's arm as they walked down into the basement.

"Well here we are. Goodnight then." Hype said sliding her arm from Fred who grinned coyly from beneath the tresses of red hair, his sapphire eyes twinkling mischievously, a look mimicked on his brother's Mirror image face.  
"Dumbledore was sexy in his super swanky bathing suit." Fred said and Hype cocked her eyebrows totally weirded out by this odd out burst but the door to the common room slid open. "Changed the passwords as a security precaution. We're supposed to stay with you." The red head said leaning against the doorway and over Hype, (being a short girl he was a good head taller than her) "You know...At all times." The Weasley said cocking an eyebrow suggestively putting emphasis on all. Bucket shook her head as her hand wandered along Georges leg, as she was a serial penis toucher. "No good, Fred my good man. Hype is a big prude." Hype glared at her friend "I am not a PRUDE, I just have morals. I'm involved with Andy thank you very much."  
"Same thing. She's into that whole monogamy dealy. Weirdo." Bucket said flipping her golden locks. "Anyway boys, I'm dead tired, come check if there are monsters under my bed." Bucket said playfully but the boys shook their heads in a very identical fashion.. "We can't go up into the girl's dorms, it's not allowed. There are charms on it." George explained

The girls entered the common room and showed Fred and George where they could sleep if they didn't want to be around Malfoy, Bucket showed off her grand masterpiece, sadly soon after some house elves set all the first years free. Bucket and Hype soon left the boys' presence to retire for the evening. The boy's parting words were "If you need anything at all," "Just give us a call." And Bucket was lead to believe they were in fact thing one and thing two like she had originally assumed.

Up in the dorms Bucket was cackling evilly about seducing the red heads and the easily moulded Gryffindors and what a glorious plan it all was. Meanwhile Hype was snuggling up against her big soft pillow and trying to fall asleep. But Bucket wasn't going to let her go that easy.  
"So what are the chances that you'll bang Fred?" Bucket asked  
Hype rolled over and murmured "Slim to none" against her pillow.  
"What if Andy wanted a threesome?"  
Hype murmured against the pillow that she doubted he'd want one with another boy. Or at all. Andy was a pretty clean cut kinda guy.  
"But he liiiikes you and I can't be expected to seduce them BOTH....Well I can but I could cause family feuding, the brother's would be torn! A family ruined! ALL because you're all selfish and don't want to spread the love with a red head in need."  
Hype nuzzled her pillow and replied. "Have you not considered not seducing them? Sticking with Shadow and keeping it at that?"  
Bucket looked at her friend long and hard, blue eyes awash with contemplation. Or withheld laughter. The blond erupted in giggle fits making the brunette cover her head in her pillow.  
"Oh hype you slay me." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"'Keeping it at that' Oooh good one."

The Weasley twins heard her giggles and mistook them for screams of pain, as Bucket had taken to giggling like a crazy person screams. They jumped off the couch where they were sleeping and bounded up the stairs. "Girls? Are you okay?" Fred called, taking out his wand.

"No!!" Screamed Bucket, "Hype's acting way weird! I think she's possessed!!"

Hype rolled her eyes, "We're fine, don't come up!"

Fred and George looked at each other, this was a request a possessed person would say for sure! They started up the stairs running, but luckily they were speedy fast and made it to the top before the charm could take place and turn the stairs into a slide.

At the top they quietly snuck past all the rooms with sleeping girls in them m until they made it to a door that read "Bucket and Hype's room. And Lune and Way, but that's IT! Go away!"

"I think this is their room..." Said George, pushing open the door.

The door creaked open, flooring the room with the light from the tips of their wands. "Bucket? Hype?" Asked Fred.

"Bucket? Crazy possessed Hype?" Asked George to the dark room.

"Here we are!!" Screamed Bucket, throwing off her covers.

Hype rolled over in her bed, "I'm not crazy, you guys. Bucket was just giggling because I suggested she stay with one guy only."

This started Bucket giggling again, quietly this time.

"Oh..." Said Fred, smiling softly at the sleepy Hype.

The three hadn't noticed Bucket getting out of bed until she was next to George with her hand on his chest, "Since you're up here..." she implied, smiling seductively.

"Yeah?" George implored huskily, his throat suddenly very dry.

Bucket batted her eyelashes moving her cerulean eyes from one red head to the other before smiling brightly. "You can check for monsters under my bed." She said cheerfully

The boys looked slightly crestfallen but complied just the same, both leaning down to look under the four poster bed whose sheets had been changed from green and silver to blue and white. Hype rolled her eyes as Bucket "examined the assets" of their new body guards while they bent to look. Suddenly the one lurched screaming, and Bucket screamed too, Hype sat bolt upright fumbling for her wand.

George looked back wryly though and both twins laughed good naturedly. "Aw, we scared em." George crooned apologetically. "All's clear."

Hype groaned and flumped back into her pillows pulling the blankets over her head. A muffled "You all suck." came from beneath.

Bucket swatted the red headed pranksters playfully. "Look what you did, you made Hype grumpy and made my heart all a flutter. See?" She said grabbing George's hand with the obvious intensions of putting it to her chest so he could feel her fluttering heart but then suddenly seemed to realize that was risqué. "My my what was I thinking." Bucket said in mock modesty letting the freckled fingertips slip from her's. But she quite gleefully noted the deep blushes, reaching all the way to their ears on both twins. She hid the triumphant grin by turning to the lump of blankets that was her friend.

"Psst, before you head back down..." She whispered behind her hand. "Let's jump on Hype and then pretend we didn't."

'I heard that." The lump said

"EE!" Bucket squealed in having her plan foiled and grabbed on to both George and Fred to hide from her friend's glassesy wrath. She regained composure when she realize her friend was far too tired to come attack her.

"Well then." She said primping her golden locks. "We all best be getting into bed." She noticed the twin furtive glances at her own bed with a smirk she hid in a yawn, the delicate sort of course, the kind that only comes from faking it. Not the wide sprawling I'll-suck-you-into-the-vortex-of-my-mouth kind, of course. "Night boys." She said waving them off out of their room.

"Muahaha!" Bucket cackled climbing into bed.

"That was cruel Bucket," Her friend Hype the lump of blankets said

"Cat and mouse my dear Hype, Cat and Mouse." Bucket said with an evil grin, completely lost on the nest of blankets that was her friend.

"Goodnight Bucket." Hype said not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Goodnight Hoopaloop." Bucket fell asleep quickly. Throughout the night Hype woke to the sound of Bucket sleep-talking. Or sleep cackling.

The next morning the sun shone into Hype's eyes, walking her up immediately. She hadn't slept well, as Bucket's laughter was incredibly loud in the night. When she opened her eyes she saw that her curtains were drawn and someone had set up their own sunrise in her little bed area. There was a flashlight for the sun and some cows taped to the velvet curtains. She sighed, "Oh no.... It seems I've been transported..."  
A giggle from outside the curtains told her that Bucket was still there.

She pulled back the curtain and set to get ready for her morning classes. In the bathroom she opened a drawer in the sink and was utterly surprised when Dumbledore rolled out.

"Taa-Daaa!!" He sang, jumping to his feet.

The girls screamed, clutching each other in fear. Dumbledore was wearing a squirrel costume with a shark head!!!!

A clatter sounded outside the door and Fred and George burst in, wands erect. "WHAT'S WRONG!!"

Dumbledore pulled off the mask and pulled out a stopwatch. "12 seconds. Not bad..." He had obviously been testing the twins' respond time.

"That was cruel!!" Hype cried, scolding Dumbledore.

"Shut up, go to class." Dumbledore stomped away. Minutes later they obliged.

In the Great Hall heads turned at the two girls walked in with the two boys. "What the hell is Fred and George doing with that Slytherin scum?" Asked Ron.

"Probably under some sort of devil's curse." Replied Harry, who was most definitely afraid of the girls.

"They get every boy..." Hermione sighed, watching Viktor greet Bucket.

"Sooo, what's going on here?" Andy asked Hype, staring at Fred who was standing behind her.

"They're our new man lovers." Bucket said for Hype cheerfully, hugging the twins and Hype all in one hug.

"What?!" Cried the three boys who weren't the twins and Snape from the Professors' Table.

"No they aren't," Hype pried herself from Bucket's grip. "They're just our body guards."

"That's all we are to you?" Fred and George started to fake cry.

"Real men don't cry." Bucket stated, looking elsewhere.

It was quiet for a minute. "I want a baby..." Bucket said wistfully, breaking the silence.

"I can help you with that." George murmured into her ear, as he was next to her.

"No you can't!" Shadow slapped him away.

Bucket raised her eyebrows, "Excuse me Shadow, that's my man lover you're slapping." She pulled her new ginger friend into a hug.

Snape came along tapping Bucket on the head with his wand. "Now now, I'll put up with a lot of things. But hugging Gryffondores is not allowed." He said in his half annoyed voice. Hype rolled her eyes and began eating her morning toast recalling how Snape has acted when Bucket had pulled away during the dance practice. As a side note she also recalled they'd yet to do that challenge that they'd stolen all those ingredients for.

"Fine. " Bucket said sounding slightly forlorn dropping her hands from around the older student,. Snape was astonished. Had she actually listened to him? Nope.

Bucket leaned up putting a kiss on the freckled cheek of her body guard. And suddenly at the table there was hush. Bucket had just done it to prove to Snape she'd take none of his sass but now she had many sets of eyes on her.

"It's cause I'm P-I-M-P!" She said in conclusion before taking her seat and pouring herself some tea.

"Skank." Called one student.

Bucket looked hurt briefly. So briefly that you would have had to be Hype to notice. Hype knew Bucket wouldn't take shit from anyone, so she didn't do anything, she knew when it was time to step in.

Bucket got back onto her feet, "Excuuuuuse me?" She called, waiting. Eventually heads started to turn towards the person who yelled the obscene remark. To her surprise it was that bushy haired Hermione chick.

"Well you are..." Hermione said, trying to defend her case.

"Yeah, well you're just jealous because... Mah dick is supa sized! Your dick is like two fries! Mah dick cost a late night fee! Your dick has the HIV!"

Hermione looked stricken, "Wha-what?"

"That's right, bitch!" Bucket grabbed George and stomped away.

"I fucking hate Hermione. She thinks she's so smart." Bucket said as she and George strolled the empty hallways.

"Yeah, she can be a pain sometimes..." George watched Bucket carefully. Her eyes were fiery and bright, but the sky was still bright and sunny.

She caught him staring, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just wondering what you're thinking and why the sky hasn't changed even though you seem mad." George dropped his arm so it was hanging next to Bucket's.

"I'm not mad." She murmured, taking Georges hand. "I'm just restless..."

George grinned. "I can take care of that..." and led her into an empty classroom.

Mean while back in the great hall Hype had her eye on the sky while she sipped her pumpkin juice trying not to pull faces. She realized they were magically active but did they have to eat like freaks?

"What are you thinking?" Fred asked casually watching the brunette's pondering over the puffy clouds above.

"I'm thinking that it's odd the sky is so clear this morning..." She waved her hand flippantly. "No worries though." She turned to give the Gryffondor a smile. Andy coughed casually. The bespectacled girl looked at her brunette boy and cocked her head he looked vaguely annoyed. "Oh don't be like that." She said leaning across the table to pat his head. He begrudgingly took the patronizing affection. "Anywho I have to go to the library." Hype said standing and smoothing out her skirt before hiking her bag up onto her shoulder. Fred stood as she did, Andy leered further. "You're not going to Transfigurations?" He asked

"When do I ever go to transfigurations? "The brunette asked with a chuckle. "Besides I gotta look something up."  
"What are you looking up?" Fred asked with only vague interest it was more of the feigned kind you do when you know someone likes something but you don't really care for it yourself.  
"Just stuff." Hype replied hugging Andy quickly, the boy held her wrists a moment. "Shouldn't you let Fred go to his class?" He asked. "He's welcome to if he wants, I don't need a baby sitter." She replied simply with a shrug.  
"I'm getting my credits for all classes for body guarding, they're quite aware of their skipping habits." Fred said with a cheeky smile and a shrug.  
"Lucky." Hype said and before anything more could be said she was off and on her way to the library.

The librarian glared at her when she entered with Fred. "You should be in class, both of you trouble makers."  
"That we should." Hype replied breezing on passed.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Fred asked as Hype scanned her finger along the titles in the 'anomalies and abnormalities' section.  
"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" She said looking up at the taller boy.  
"I dunno you just seem...Cooler than usual." Fred said struggling for the words  
Hype laughed and shook her head pulling out a few books from the shelf. "Because you know how I am 'usually'." She replied shaking her head.  
"No I just mean, you're usually all shy and stuff." He replied,  
"I have my days." She said with a smile moving to the table to sit down and scan through the pages of the books she'd got. "So is this what you do for fun?" Fred asked leaning his cheek on his palm.  
"Um not quite at all. I'm just curious about a few things...Wonder where George and Bucket are at." Hype said more to herself than Fred.

"Probably shagging..." Fred said jokingly, smiling at Hype.

She rolled her eyes, figuring that Fred was probably suggesting something.

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Hype scanned pages after pages. "Ah ha!" Hype slammed her finger on to the page in excitement.

"What?" Fred asked, looking up from his doodle in the back of a book.

"It says here that what Bucket and I have is very rare, of course, but it also connects us almost directly to the founders of magic." Hype read.

Fred looked confused.

"That means it's like the founders of magic have reincarnated themselves into us." Hype explained. "I have to go find Bucket!"

The two of them ran down the stairs. Fred pulled out the Marauder's Map that he stole back from Bucket and located his twin and the blonde on the map. "They're in the unused old Charms room!" Fred called to Hype who was way ahead of him, he was getting caught up in the excitement of Hype's new discovery. And they were both running from the librarian who was screaming about them defacing books and stealing, as Hype had stole the book that talked about their powers.

The door of the classroom was closed partially. Skidding to a halt Fred and Hype pushed the door open.

George and Bucket gasped and jumped apart. Fully clothed and all, they could have been doing anything really as neither looked particularly rumpled.

Hype still blushed assuming the worst. "Oh I'm uh...Sorry...I um...." She stuttered as she looked around at anywhere except her friend and George.

"What's up Hype?" Bucket said cool as a cucumber as the twins tried to communicate non-verbally over the girls' heads...Again. This time it involved a lot of flailing. The girls ignored them.  
"We're reincarnations of the founders of magic." Hype said  
"So?" Bucket inquired, not following.  
"SO! We could be like the reincarnation of Merlin or something. We're supposed to bring about a new age of magic. It's why the dark lord wants us. Or at least you." Hype concluded glancing over her shoulder at Fred who was still trying to find out if his twin had got anywhere with the blond. Typical.  
"Oh." Bucket said pensively "Awesome, my first decree is no more Harry Potter."  
"Bucket you don't get to make decrees you're not a Queen." Hype said with a sigh.

"Says you, I'm fucking Merlin! You can be Wart or King Arthur, or just Arthur!" Bucket exclaimed, giggling.

Hype rolled her eyes, "Are you high?"

"No, Hogwarts doesn't have anything, but if you excuse us, George and I have to go brush my hair." The blonde grabbed Georges hand and pulled him out of the room.

Fred looked at Hype after a moment of silence. "Say... Since we're in here... Alone... Why don't we-"

"No." Hype turned and walked out of the room. Though flattered, she was getting a little awkward around the horny ginger who always had to be with her.

"I was going to say read some more!" Fred protested, following her.

Neither of them were surprised to see Bucket and George making out a few yards away in the shadow of a staircase.

The day wore on and finally at dinnertime the twins and the girls met up again. "Where have you two been?" Hype asked Bucket, not actually wanting to know the answer.

"Ummmm... Talking." Replied Bucket as George winked at Fred.

"Suuuure. Anyway, I think we should tell Dumbledore what I'VE figured out." Hype replied and the girls went up to the Professors' table.

"Why, hello girls." Dumbledore greeted them, using his want to make his peas as big as oranges and then tossing them at Malfoy.

"Professor, I've found some interesting information about my and Bucket's powers." Hype began and then started to explain all that she's read.

"As Merlin, I declare that Harry Potter should be beaten to death by glasses!!" Bucket yelled, taking Hype's glasses and throwing them at Harry.

"My my, young lady." Snape drawled. "Dumbledore, I think this girl needs a detention with me in the dungeons so she can learn how to treat people properly."

"Now, now, Severus. You know that's not allowed." Dumbledore scolded gently.

Bucket winked at Snape seductively and then paid no more attention to him. Hype nudged Bucket in the ribs, "Stop that, Bucket." She hissed.

"ANYWAY!" Screamed Dumbledore. "I think tomorrow we'll test your theory further, but for now, it's off to bed."

"But we haven't eaten yet, you old fool." Bucket said.

"Don't care. Take your two bodied, one person ginger kids with you and go to bed." Dumbledore hurled another pea in the direction of Malfoy and magically forced the four of them to leave.

"I'll take my two bodied, one person ginger kid to bed..." Bucket mumbled as they left, running her hand over George's chest.

From the Slytherin table, Shadow, Krum and Andy looked hurt and neglected. They didn't know what was up with the girls that they had befriended only four months earlier. But whatever it was, they knew it had something to do with Fred and George and they didn't like it one bit.

Hype sighed as they entered the common room, Fred insisted on helping her through the door which really just involved putting his hand on her bottom. "Thank you kindly." She said taking a seat by the fire place and continuing to read the book from earlier. Bucket and George took a seat on one of the couches, maintaining a reasonable gag free distance from one another.

Bucket yawned in a ridiculously fake manner. "I think I should go to bed." She said suddenly then grabbed George's hand. "Come check for monsters." She said. "Fred you coming?" She offered the boy who sat by the Fire as well. He glanced at Hype who looked up momentarily from her book.

"Ummm..." Fred hesitated. On one hand he could probably get laid. On the other hand, he was starting to feel something for Hype and didn't actually want to sleep with his brother. So he shook his head and stayed with Hype.

"No monsters tonight." George said after dunking down to stick his head under the bed.

"I know that," Bucket smiled, putting her hands on George's hips and pulling him against her. George leaned down to kiss her and she pulled him on top of her on the bed.

Hype looked up from her book briefly as she heard the bed springs squeak. "That girl..." She mumbled. She watch Fred stare blankly at the fire. He looked so peaceful, but confused, and very very orange. She couldn't help but feel like jumping his bones.

A squeal from above interrupted both their thoughts and they glanced at each other. A warm flush of red crawled up Hype's face and Fred smiled, also slightly embarrassed.

Just then Hype's stomach growled and she and Fred laughed, "I forgot we didn't eat."

"I can take you to the kitchen, in you'd like." Fred suggested. Hype agreed instantly.

They walked in silence to the secret painting. About halfway there a suit of armour crashed not to far ahead of where they were. Hype yelped and clung to Fed. Cackling, Peeves flew past them "SCAREDY WEE KIDDIES!!"

Still clinging to Fred, Hype laughed nervously. Fred looked down at her with a soft smile on his face. Without saying anything their lips met.

Around the corner, hidden in the shadows stood Andy. And he wasn't happy.

When their lips parted after what seemed like an eternity, Hype gasped. "Oh my god, what am I doing!?" She exclaimed jumping back from the red head.  
"Kissing me?" Fred offered with a devil may care grin on his features.  
"Um obviously, but I shouldn't be!" Hype said attempting to give Fred a 'you lip rapist' glare but it didn't seem to work.  
" Don't feel bad, no one can resist my wit and charm." Fred said jokingly  
Hype just sighed exasperatedly. "Let's just go to the kitchens and never speak of this again."  
"Whatever you say luv." Fred said with a shrug offering the crook of his arm to the brunette but she refused it keeping her arms at her sides as she couldn't tell if the luv was more flirting or him just being British.

When they turned the corner there was no one in the hall, just an expanse of empty hallway all the way down to the kitchens, which neither of them knew to be suspicious at all. In a jiffy the house elves had made the pair lovely sandwiches to tide them over till morning.

"so...Your brother and Bucket." Hype said offhandedly.  
"Not while I'm eating. That's my brother,." Fred said pretending to gag. Hype laughed and nodded. "True that, I suppose."

They wandered back to their Common Room in silence. The silence wasn't as awkward as Hype had thought it would be because it was late and they were both tired. Outside the Common Room door Hype wondered out loud, "I sure hope they're done because I'm beat." Fred agreed and they crawled through the entrance.

Cautiously Hype went up to her and Bucket's room. Listening at the door she breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't hear anything but quiet murmurs of conversation. She tapped on the old oak door lightly and stepped it. Fred followed close behind her. Apparently Bucket had removed the spell on the stairs.

"Hey!" Bucket greeted her friend enthusiastically.

"Hey yourself..." Hype replied, averting her eyes from Bucket and George, who were lying together in her bed. She couldn't see anything but she was a little angry with Bucket for stringing Shadow along.

Fred, on the other hand, almost couldn't look away. He smiled widely at his brother, who grinned back; relaxed and spent. Since no one made the boys leave, Fred settled himself into one of the unused beds and they all fell asleep.

The next morning Bucket woke up alone and Hype looked over to when Fred had fallen asleep and saw it was empty. "Where do you think they went?" Bucket asked, getting out of bed and pulling on her clothes.

"Probably to go gossip about us- I mean you!" Hype flushed red, she didn't want Bucket to know about Fred's and her kiss.

Bucket narrowed her eyes at her friends, but didn't pry. She knew that the morning was no time to discuss what happened the night before. She finished doing her hair and moved on to her make up, humming to herself.

Hype was doing the same. After applying her mascara she turned to Bucket and asked, "So are you and George a couple now?"

Bucket smiled and simply stated "No."

"Oh my god, you're such a whore!" Hype laughed, applying lip gloss.

"No...." Bucket replied. She placed her hands on her stomach, "Do you think I'm pregnant?"

"WHAT!?" Hype yelled, dropping her hairbrush.

They were interrupted but Fred yelling "Girls, let's go!" up the stairs. After putting on the finishing touches, the girls left. Hype gave Bucket a look that read "we'll talk later."

"Hey, baby." George greeted Bucket.

Bucket's hands unconsciously fluttered to her stomach as she allowed George to kiss her. Hype could see that some of the light had left her eyes and that she'd probably be moving on in the next while.

Fred, who had heard all about Bucket and George's fornication, looked at Hype lustfully. Sure, she had turned him away the night before, but he was positive she was just playing hard to get. Hype felt uncomfortable under Fred's suggesting gaze and tried to speed everyone along to breakfast.

The Great Hall was uproaracly loud as it is most morning. It was incredibly exciting as the Second Task was approaching.

The girls' took their usual seats in amongst the usual boys. But today their was a chill in amongst the group, the boys sent icy stares like daggers at the Weasley twins who squeezed themselves in, as that was their body gaudily duty.

"So. Have fun last night?" Andy said looking up at Hype who was pouring her tea. She blinked. "Fun?" She asked not thinking of anything that potentially could have been fun and feeling a cold weight tense in her stomach. Andy just pursed his lips and stood from the table muttering that he had to go to class.

"But Andy!" Protested Shadow. "There's still an hour before class st-" Andy shot him a look that silenced him right away. "I mean, I also have to go to class." He got up quickly and followed Andy out of the room.

"What's gotten their knickers in a knot?" Bucket asked Viktor, who was still there.

Viktor shrugged. "They vere saying something about how they're sick of you two flittering around with other guys or something..."

Hype looked confused, "Flittering? What's that supposed to mean."

Bucket looked appalled, "I do NOT flitter; I flounce!" She tossed her hair.

George ducked the mass of golden strands headed towards his face, "If you ask my opinion, I think they're jealous."

"Of what!?" Hype exclaimed, she had pushed that kiss with Fred out of her mind for the moment and couldn't think of anything, really, to be jealous of. "That you two get to hang with us all the time?"

"Um, I don't think it's the hanging out part that makes them angry..." Fred smirked at George.

Hype let the realization sink in and sighed raking a hand through her hair and sipping at her tea with aggravated contemplation.  
"This all sucks." She grumped glaring at her red headed protector from over her mug

"C'est la vie." Bucket said with a shrug, peeling an orange. "If they want to be girls about it. They either get over it or get out of here." Said the blond closingly Hype merely sulked some more.

That day when they actually were in class, the teacher was so shocked they'd fainted and the class was now running amuck Hype turned to Bucket glumly. "How are you so chipper about this?" Hype asked.

Bucket shrugged and waved her hand at the room. "If you haven't noticed there are more boys than just Shadow and Andy." She explained.

Hype just shook her head and looked out the window towards the lake. She dreaded the next task and hated this entire stupid situation. "Let's form a suicide cult." Hype groaned but Bucket was busy reapplying her lip gloss.

"How about instead of that idea, we work on getting ready for that task. I mean god, isn't this tournament over yet?" Bucket smacked her lips together and got to her feet.

It turned out that they were in Charms class that day and poor little Flitwick was sprawled unconscious on the floor. Hype followed her friend numbly to the pile of cushions on the floor. "I imagine we're going to need to know how to stun."

Hype was stunned that Bucket was actually being serious about this task. "Are you going to test your skill on me, or what?"

Bucket shook her head, "Naw, let's use Fred and George, since they've made you so unhappy."

Fred and George exchanged nervous glances but complied. For the rest of the day the girls worked on their impeccable magic.

What they didn't realize was that the next day was the Second Task. Oh how time flies!

So naturally when Professor Snape came by to collect the girls so they could start heading down to the lake, Hype and Bucket were like "What the fuck!"

"No swearing!" Scolded Snape, putting his hand on Bucket's back and leading her outside.

"Jeez, way to be a creeper!" Hype shoved Snape and saved Bucket from his evil grasp.

Snape cried and ran away.

Both girls waited for the task to begin, standing by themselves. Apparently Fred and George's mom was there, so they had to say hi. Bucket could see Hype glancing around for Andy, but he was nowhere in sight. Bucket, too, was looking around for Shadow. And Viktor was obviously getting ready as well.

"I guess they're still mad..." Hype sighed, looking sad.

"Okay so here's the dealy." Dumbledore bellowed standing in front of everyone with a megaphone on a platform. "We're gonna go for a lil dip and it's totally wicked cold! If you haven't figured out your egg too bloody bad cause you're retarded." Harry cast a glance at Cedric and Bucket gagged.

Hype pulled out the potions she'd concocted for this, which allowed them to breathe underwater. "Anyway so there's some pretty important stuff down there. Find it fast or there'll be HELL TO PAY!" Dumbledore shook his fist at them and then blew a whistle. Everyone started doing their junk and then jumped in.

"I hate aquatic life." Hype muttered to Bucket as they swam.

"I hate Harry Potter..." Bucket glared at the sheet white form flopping around in the water like the fish man he was becoming.

That was enough incentive for the girls. The potion Hype had made caused the girls to become human-shaped-submarine-machine-people. The girls waited patiently for their legs to become propellers and then sped off. As they passed Harry they both reached out and slapped him across the head. Harry cried like a woman as the girls dove way down into the sea.

Communicated through telekinesis, Bucket said to Hype, S_o, what are we looking for?_

Hype shrugged, _Mermaids? I guess we should look for a clearing..._

They swam past Viktor and shot him a smile. Well, Bucket did, but Hype started Mind-Screaming at Viktor's Shark head and before Bucket could tell her to calm down, she had peaced.

Luckily she went in the right direction and when Bucket raced after her, they realized they were in the mermaid village. But not first. Harry Potter had some how managed to beat them and he was busily trying to take every one off the posts where they were tied and asleep. The Merpeople were trying to shoo him away but he was insane and was trying to stun them with his wand. The girls ignored the people tied to the posts and focused in on the thing "they'd surely miss." Tied to Hype's pole was Andy and tied to Bucket's pole was her cat Lune!

Bucket mind screamed, _My baby cat!!!_ And threw herself against the pole. Since she was now a machine, the pole snapped in half and she grabbed her cat.

Hype, on the other hand, took a more sophisticated approach to this predicament. She transformed into a pair of scissors and cut the ropes binding Andy. Then she grabbed him and looked at Bucket, _Ready?_

Bucket was looking at Harry and trying not to laugh. He was in the midst of trying to pull some Asian girl off the pole. Hype considered staying a little longer and watching him struggle, but then she say Viktor and his shark head approaching and booked it. Bucket trailed after her, chortling at Harry and petting her unconscious cat.

Breaking through the surface of the icy water, Bucket and Hype gasped for breath, as their potion had worn off a while ago but they were just too awesome to notice until now.

"IN FIRST PLACE, A TIE BETWEEN BUCKET AND HYPE AND VIKTOR KRUM!!" Screamed Dumbledore. The girls looked around and saw Viktor holding the limp form of Hermione with a sour look on his face. She was certainly NOT the thing he'd most surely miss.

The crowd cheered and the three of them crawled out of the water. Hype jumped when she heard Andy start coughing and choking on the water. He opened his eyes and met hers, "What's going on?"

"I had to save you for this dumb thing." Hype said shyly, scared he was still mad as she tucked her wet hair behind her ear.

"They said it was something you would surely miss..." He said slowly, the anger in his brown eyes was extinguished completely but he swallowed slowly. "I saw you kissing him."

Hype nodded "It was an accident. I don't even like him like that...You can go kiss some other girl if you want." Hype offered. Andy chuckled but didn't say anything further.

Bucket meanwhile was drying off her cat, not herself. Shadow trotted up with an extra towel and hung it over her shoulders. "Oh." Bucket said not expecting to see the dark haired boy. "Look I-"

The blond started but Shadow just shrugged. "You don't roll with just one guy. I can deal." He smiled and she smiled back.

Just then stupid whiter than white Harry Potter came to the surface with not only Cho Chang of china town but Fluer, who apparently shrunk in the wash, cause as we all know French people don't know what water is.. After a few more moments they found out that Fluer HADN'T shrunk in the wash it was in fact her younger sister and Fluer was just a failure at retrieving her relatives herself.

"OH Harry thank you!" Fluer slurred, water has a negative affect on frenchies and she hugged him.

"EW! GET OFF OF THAT!" Dumbledore screamed and screamed but for some reason it's was like Harry Potter was the main character.

"Herro, you rikey me?" Cho asked upon waking

"Not me," Said Cedric, who had been the one who was supposed to rescue her.

The scores went up and everyone began making their way to the castle again.

The four friends were whole once more. Bucket smiled at Hype, who was holding hands with Andy. She was walking with Shadow, but not holding his hand. The twins trailed after their charges, slightly put out. Hype grinned back at Bucket, the heavy feeling in her stomach had left.

Back in the Slytherin Tower, Bucket and Hype raced to their dorms to go change their clothes. It was freezing and they hadn't even thought of using the drying spell.

"Well that task was slightly less fun..." Hype muttered, pulling a fish out of her pants.

"Yeah, those mermaids were fricken scary!" Replied Bucket, shaking seaweed out of her hair.

"Well, at least we're all friends again, right?" Hype pulled on a sweater.

"Right, and maybe now all the boys can get along and we wont have to choose." Bucket adjusted her tights and did up her skit.

Niether girl noticed the sky darkening outside the window. Bucket pointed her want at Hype and Hype pointed her want at Bucket and they both said "Beautificious Hairalicious" and then had perfect hair again. Suddenly there was a clap of thunder and the door slammed shut. All the candles had been extinguished and the girls grabbed for each other in the dark. A dark figure loomed outside the window for a moment and then with the sound of shattering glass, the figure was inside.

Hype and Bucket screamed as more figures flew in at them. Swirling around the room the cloaked, faceless people went and they found they could no longer speak, let alone scream.

Down in the common room the boys were waiting awkwardly, just staring at each other. None of them wanting to bring up what had happened. So when the girls screamed, they boys rushed up the stairs, glad for an excuse to not talk about anything at all.

"Hype! Are you okay!?" Andy pounded on the door with fear in his voice.

"Bucket! What's going on?!" Shadow tried turning the handle of the door but found he couldn't. It was hot to the touch but wouldn't move.

There was silence from the other side of the door. Fred and George both took turns throwing themselves at the door in attempt to break it open. But it wouldn't budge.

Strangely, after a few minutes had gone by since the screams, Hype's voice called from the other side, "We're okay, we just... broke a nail putting our hair up and putting on make up... Now go away, we're talking." The boys left, all relieved.

On the other side of the door the scene wasn't that relieving. Bucket and Hype were both knocked out on the ground and Voldemort was standing over them. He had charmed his voice into sounding like Hype's to make the boys leave and he and his Death Eaters were tying the girls up. "All right," Voldemort began. "We'll take these girls back to the hide out and then we'll see why Kombo couldn't get me what I wanted!"

Halfway down the stairs Shadow paused. He was legging behind and the other three boys were already at the bottom. "Wait a minute..." He began. "Bucket doesn't put her hair up!"

When the boys burst open the door this time it came easily, but the girls weren't there. The curtains billowed with the cool evening breeze, but it wasn't the temperature that sent a chill down the boys' spines. "Get Professor Dumbledore." Andy said in a hushed voice, "Hurry."


End file.
